El equilibrio es imposible
by Eve Potter
Summary: SPOILERS Séptimo libro. Tiene 32 años y la vida que siempre había soñado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer Draco/Hermione y espero que os guste. Llevo un tiempo con la idea dandole vueltas en la cabeza, aunque no sé muy bien como va a terminar.**_

_**Deseo de corazón que os guste. Besis y gracias.**_

_**  
Los personajes, lugares y hasta sus personalidades son propiedad de JK... podía compartir un poco la cacho perra.  
**_

* * *

_**Tiene 32 años. Y la vida que siempre ha deseado**_

El reloj sobre la mesilla de noche marca apenas las cinco y media de la mañana pero poco más puede dormir, así que se despereza con tranquilidad, estirando todos los músculos del cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se crispan contra las sabanas. Un gruñido a su lado le recuerda que Ron aún quiere dormir un poco más. Se gira con cuidado para no despertarle y le observa en silencio, su respiración es lenta y tranquila aunque de vez en cuando es brusca, una especie de ronquido quiere escapar de sus labios. Su pelo sigue tan rojizo como siempre salvo un par de canas sobre las sienes, es más voluminoso que en el pasado, tanto que puede levantarla del suelo varios pies solo con un brazo, sigue siendo tan bonachón como cuando se conocieron y sigue adquiriendo ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas cada vez que algo le avergüenza. Realmente Ron apenas ha cambiando en todos los años que llevan juntos.

_**Ella ha cambiado.**_

El agua corre por la ducha mientras rebusca en los cajones de su cómoda. Mientras busca unas medias que no tenga una carrera se da cuenta de que pese a ser aún una mujer joven, no lo demuestra. Colores ocres, marfiles y tal vez algún rosa palo en su ropa interior. Trajes oscuros, con túnicas oscuras para trabajar, vaqueros y algún jersey rojo para los fines de semana. Tiene 32 años y es la primera vez que se fija en aquellos insignificantes detalles. Bajo el agua tibia rememora las tareas del día, la lista de la compra a media hacer, el decreto que tiene que presentar en la corte aquella misma mañana, debe de llevar el abrigo negro a la tintorería y pasar a recoger el regalo de Harry. Se enfunda en un albornoz blanco y descalza sale del baño, Ron abre un ojo y la mira desde la cama.

¿Qué haces? – gruñe.

Vestirme, tengo que irme pronto al ministerio.

¿Y los niños?

Te dije que tendrías que llevarlos a la guardería – una uña destroza las únicas medias decentes que tiene - ¡Joder!

No puedo, hoy llega el pedido, y George tiene que presentar la última gama de productos a esos ejecutivos del centro comercial.

Ron, por favor, es imposible que me de tiempo…

Vamos, Hermione tú puedes con eso y mucho más.

_**Es madre. Y está orgullosa de ello. **_

Mira el reloj en su muñeca las seis y diez, va a llegar tarde. Entra en la habitación de Rose, tropieza con un peluche y se tuerce un tobillo, maldiciendo por lo bajo llega hasta la cama. Solo tiene cinco años y le destroza el alma tener que despertarla.

Rose, cariño. Es hora de levantarse.

Hmm… - la pequeña apenas asoma su pelirroja melena de entre las mantas – No hay sol – se queja.

Lo sé, pero mamá tiene que ir a trabajar y tengo que llevaros a la guardería.

No… - protesta – más tarde.

Rose, por favor – desliza las mantas hacia abajo – vamos te haré tortitas para desayunar.

Bueno… - la pequeña aún con los ojos cerrados toma la mano de su madre y entran en el baño del pasillo. Hermione le quita el pijama, le lava la cara, e intenta cepillarle el pelo, pero la niña vuelve a quedarse dormida.

Rose… - le susurra – es tarde, por favor – han pasado quince minutos. Llegará muy tarde.

Cuando consigue dejarla en la cocina, sube a zancadas las escaleras y recoge al pequeño Hugo que chilla y patalea cuando su madre lo saca de su caliente y cómoda cama. Después de prometerle un nuevo juguete y de que lo llevara a la tienda de su padre, el pequeño parece acceder a sus peticiones y consigue vestirlo y bajarlo a la cocina.

_**La cocina nunca ha sido su fuerte.**_

Las tortitas se le queman. La papilla para Hugo tiene demasiados grumos, y el café ardiendo se le cae por encima de la camisa. El reloj marca las seis y media pasadas si llega tan tarde es probable que pierda su trabajo.

Bien – respira hondo, saca un par de bollos y los pone delante de los pequeños – voy a cambiarme de ropa, y vosotros comeros eso.

Pero me dijiste que me harías tortitas – protesta Rose.

Lo sé, cariño, pero mamá no tiene tiempo.

Pero… - pone esa carita, esa que Hermione no puede resistir porque aunque sabe que no puede concederle todos sus caprichos, es su niña, su primogénita, y manda al traste su trabajo.

Los conjuros culinarios son sencillos, o eso le repite su suegra. Hasta Ginny que era bastante negada para la cocina ha conseguido dominarlos, y ella que es un alto cargo en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica es incapaz de hacer unas tortitas con un pase de varita.

Buenos días familia – Ron entra en la cocina, aún sin duchar y rascándose esa barriga cervecera que parece no querer abandonar su cuerpo.

¡Oh, genial! – exclama – por favor, termina con el desayuno, tengo que subir a cambiarme.

Pero…

Gracias, cariño – le besa la mejilla antes de subir a carreras hacia su cuarto.

_**Es una buena conductora. Pero no bajo presión. **_

Cierra con demasiada fuerza el cinturón de la silla que aprisiona al pequeño Hugo. Le oye refunfuñar mientras abre la puerta del copiloto y lanza su portafolio sobre el asiento. Da la vuelta al coche corriendo y vuelve a torcerse el pie, una retahíla de juramentos y maldiciones parecen mermar el dolor. Arranca y pone marcha a la guardería, que está en la otra punta de la ciudad. Su jefe va a matarla.

En Londres siempre llueve, da igual si es verano o invierno, pero siempre llueve. Y más si ella tiene prisa, por eso se encuentra con un monumental atasco a la salida a la autovía. Las siete menos diez, se muerde el labio ahogando un grito, ha trabajado tanto para aquello, y ahora va a echarlo todo por la borda.

Hugo se ha hecho pis – indica Rose.

¡Oh, mierda! – protesta – En la guardería le cambiaran.

Pero huele mal – protesta.

Lo siento cariño, pero ahora no puedo parar el coche – pone el intermitente y consigue colarse en otro carril, aunque el conductor al que ha adelantado no parece muy satisfecho pues le enseña un dedo a través del cristal.

Cerca de las siete y cinco, hace cinco minutos que debería estar en el ministerio, aparca el coche frente a la guardería.

Buenos días, señora Weasley – Meredith es la profesora de Hugo – Hoy llega pronto.

Lo sé, pero tengo una reunión importante – le entrega a su hijo – Creo que tendrá que cambiarle, y… ¿podría usar su chimenea?

_**Es la mejor en derecho mágico, y hoy va a demostrarlo.**_

Los ascensores están a reventar a esas horas en el ministerio así que opta por lo más sensato. Las escaleras.

Quizás debería recordar que se ha torcido dos veces el tobillo, y que lleva esos insufribles tacones. A mitad de camino, decide quitárselos y terminar el resto del trayecto descalza. Cuando alcanza su planta, suda, mucho. Demasiado. Su respiración es acelerada, y el precioso recogido que había conseguido hacer con su melena es solo un vago recuerdo. Se calza y toma aire, cuando abre la puerta todo es un completo caos.

¡Granger! – gira el rostro y le ve apoyado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

Buenos días, jefe.

¿Buenos días? – pregunta encarnando una ceja – Llegas tarde.

Lo se, lo siento pero…

No quiero tus excusas. El consejo te espera, si quieres que esa ley se apruebe corre.

Y eso hace, dejando a su jefe Milles Brown refunfuñando sobre contratar a idealistas como ella, un acceso de furia cubre su pecho y está a punto de darse la vuelta y protestar, pero ha trabajado mucho y tienen que escucharla.

Avanza hasta la puerta del auditorio, una vez más vuelve a inspirar hondo. Entra y el mundo se le cae a los pies.

_**Luchar contra el pasado es algo que no domina demasiado bien. **_

Se queda a mitad de camino, con el portafolio en una mano y la otra aún en el pomo de la puerta. Parpadea perpleja y sigue sin reaccionar.

Menos mal que llegas – Josie, es su compañera de trabajo desde hace varios años, su mano derecha y la mejor amiga, que alguien podrían encontrar en aquel despiadado mundo. Además de que sus ideales son los mismos – No sabía que hacer para retenerlos.

… - la mira pero no la escucha, su vista está fija en la figura sentada al fondo del auditorio, ni en la lejanía podría confundirle.

Hermione¿me estás escuchando?

Sí… perdona…

¿Estás lista?

Eso creo – se acerca al atril y los pocos pero importantes consejeros guardan silencio. Saca un pequeño discurso del portafolios y carraspea un par de veces antes de empezar – En primer lugar, quisiera pedirles disculpas por el retraso – sonríe e intenta no levantar la vista demasiado, porque si lo hace sabe que terminara mirándole, y no va a darle el gusto de ponerla nerviosa, o peor aún sacarla de sus casillas – Gracias por el tiempo que van a prestarme, como se que su tiempo es oro no les robare demasiado…

_**Le encanta su trabajo. Sobre todo cuando sale bien. **_

Respira aliviada cuando el último de los miembros del consejo legislativo abandona el auditorio. Lo ha conseguido, su primera propuesta de ley ha llegado a buen puerto, y ahora solo tiene que ser debatida en las cortes y la ley sobre derechos de los no mágicos entrara a formar parte de la nueva carta magna que el ministro Nott está llevando a cabo. Lleva años trabajando en ella, mucho antes de entrar en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, incluso mientras cursaba sus estudios de derecho mágico su cabeza ya soñaba con ese momento.

¡Lo has conseguido!

Solo van a debatirla en las cortes – sonríe – además las dos lo hemos conseguido.

Esa ley será una de las más importantes de la nueva constitución ya lo verás. Todos lo magos del mundo recordaran tu nombre.

… - se sonroja y le da una palmadita en la espalda – me conformo con que la ley se aplique.

Siempre tan modesta – salen rumbo a su despacho – Oye¿tú fuiste a clase con Malfoy, no?

… - hace años que no escuchaba su nombre, pero le sigue produciendo la misma ira contenida – Sí.

¿Le has visto? Susan, la de derecho internacional, me ha dicho que como el ministro y él eran amigos en la escuela ha conseguido el puesto de Coordinador de derecho y leyes internacionales.

¿Qué? – grita llamando la atención de todo el departamento. Arrastra a Josie hasta el despacho que ambas comparten - ¿Cómo que le han dado un puesto?

Pues eso dicen, aún no es oficial pero vamos he visto a algún operario llevar cajas, su despacho está al final del pasillo.

¡No, no! – chilla – Malfoy no puede trabajar aquí, ese maldito cobarde no tiene ningún derecho. Ese puesto requiere unos valores que no posee, lo echará todo a perder. Malfoy es una manzana podrida.

Josie la deja sola media hora después, y se pasa el resto de la mañana en un extraño estado de animo, ha conseguido uno de los mayores logros de toda su carrera, y más para una bruja de su edad, pues normalmente los borradores sobre las leyes suelen presentarles magos y brujas de larga trayectoria, pero ella lo ha logrado y ha convencido a un montón de carcamales de lo buena que puede ser esa ley.

Pero Malfoy ha vuelto. Y su alegría se ha ido al carajo.

_**Solo tiene una fobia. La peor de todas si se queda encerrada en un ascensor. **_

Ha tenido que hacer varias horas extras debido a una demanda que una de las inútiles del departamento de derecho comercial no ha sabido llevar a buen puerto, lo que ha conseguido que lleve un humor mucho peor cuando avanza por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor. Tiene un montón de cosas por hacer y sabe que no le dará tiempo. Odia cuando su tiempo se desperdicia, odia no llevar programadas las cosas.

¡Espere! – grita cuando ve las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, un fino bastón negro con empuñadura de plata detiene la puerta – Gracias – guarda el portafolio en su maletín y levanta la cabeza - ¡Malfoy! – chilla.

Granger – una educada inclinación con la cabeza es lo único que recibe, Malfoy sigue con la vista fija en las puertas que se cierran.

… - maldice su suerte, y sobre todo a Malfoy y a todos sus ancestros. Eleva la barbilla y toma la actitud más soberbia que puede.

El ascensor avanza a buen ritmo hasta que un pequeño traqueteó y un chirrido, hacen que frene bruscamente.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunta horrorizada.

Se ha parado – indica en un tono neutral.

Brillante deducción – masculla – pero¿Por qué?

Están purgando los conjuros de movilización, puede que alguno haya fallado – sigue sin mirarla.

Y eso… ¿Qué quiere decir?

Que el ascensor se ha estropeado.

Pasan más de diez minutos el uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro los dos con la mirada al frente, sin que nadie de señal de ir a sacarlos de allí. Hermione tiene un pequeño problema con los espacios cerrados. Los odia. No puede soportarlos, sabe que el aire empieza a faltarle, y que se marea en cuanto eso empieza a pasar, y que poco después pierde el conocimiento. Pero intenta mantenerse serena, porque no está sola. Malfoy está a su lado. Respira con tranquilidad inhalando y expirando el aire con una calma que no tiene. El pánico no puede cundir.

¡Sáquenos de aquí! – el pánico si puede cundir.

_**No quiere morir. No puede morir.**_

Draco la mira con una ceja en alto, mientras ella aporrea la puerta con vehemencia, intenta hacer funcionar el intercomunicador. Se acuerda de su varita un rato después, pero desiste al segundo intento. Tal vez ha recordado que los ascensores son lugares libres de magia.

Está tentando a meterle un pañuelo en la boca cuando sus chillidos empiezan a taladrarle los oídos, pero considera divertido el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra, respirando con dificultad, se agita nerviosa, y comienza a sollozar. Deja de parecerle algo entretenido cuando ve como sus piernas le flojean y tiene que dar un paso al frente para que no caiga al suelo.

Maldita sangre sucia – masculla sentándola en el suelo del ascensor – Granger, despierta – tuerce la boca con desagrado cuando se da cuenta que tiene que tocarla, pone una mano sobre su hombro y le da un ligero meneo – Despierta – pero no reacciona, y eso no le gusta porque lo único que necesita es que cuando la puerta se abra la asquerosa sabelotodo este allí tirada en el suelo inconsciente a su lado. Rebusca en el interior de su capa y dentro un bolsillo encuentra una petaca de metal. Lleva un buen whisky en ella, no es que le guste beber demasiado pero la lleva por si acaso. La abre y a falta de un olor más fuerte la pasa por debajo de la nariz de la castaña – Granger… - con dos dedos coge su barbilla y la sacude – despierta.

No es un olor fuerte, pero no le gusta por lo que arruga la nariz y con pesadez abre los ojos. Le cuesta enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo hace se siente abrumada por el gris tan profundo de los ojos que la observan a escasos centímetros, hay pequeños destellos de azul y dorado en sus ojos. Realmente es como mirar al firmamento.

Ya era hora – resopla apartándose de ella – Si llegan a verte ahí tirada seguramente me hubieran formado un consejo de guerra – se incorpora y elegantemente se alisa la capa y los pantalones.

¿Qué… que ha pasado? – pregunta confusa.

… - rueda los ojos desesperado – el ascensor se ha estropeado – se apoya contra la pared y cruza los brazos.

No… no me gustan los espacios cerrados – aterrorizada comienza a respirar con dificultad.

Ni a mi los sangre sucias – escupe – y estoy aquí contigo.

… - quiere mirarlo con odio, pero el pánico se apodera de ella – Me… me estoy… estoy ahogando.

… - la ignora fijando la vista en la recaliente piel de sus costosos zapatos.

… - sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, el pecho le arde, y la garganta y su boca están secas, el aire que intenta inhalar no llega a sus pulmones, y tiene miedo, no quiere morir. No puede morir.

_**Ha recibido ayuda. Pero nunca de alguien como él. **_

Esta rabiosa e irritada, porque no puede dominar su cuerpo y la situación, pero sobre todo porque él no hace nada para ayudarla. Siempre se han despreciado, él más que ella. Siempre se han odiado, pero ella está en peligro¿es que su maldito orgullo, sus ideales van a dejarla morir? Tristemente sabe la respuesta.

Mal… Malfoy… - susurra llevándose la mano a la garganta – Por favor… no puedo…

¡Maldita sea! – gruñe arrodillándose a su lado, de una golpe seco aparta la mano sobre la garganta, tira de los botones de la camisa blanca que lleva y los abre llevándose varios a su paso – Despacio – le indica – respira despacio.

No… no puedo – solloza con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Sí puedes – se sienta a su lado - ¿Tienes hijos?

… - tuerce la cabeza y le observa – Sí.

¿Cuántos?

Dos. Una niña y un niño.

Yo tengo un hijo – le informa – Supongo que te casaste con la comadreja.

… - arruga la nariz y asiente - ¿Y tú?

Una chica que conocí en la universidad. Nicolle Moccia – no sabe lo que está haciendo, y mucho menos porque lo hace, pero si lo piensa solo conseguirá un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y ahora mismo es lo menos que le apetece - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el departamento?

3 años – susurra apoyando la cabeza contra la pared - ¿Qué hiciste?

¿Cuándo?

Después de la guerra.

… - no tiene ganas de recordar – Sobrevivir.

Ya… - de repente nota que está calmada y que su respiración es tranquila – Gracias – susurra.

Pero no obtiene respuesta porque el ascensor traquetea una vez más y se pone en marcha de nuevo.

_**Sus miedos muchas veces son irracionales. **_

Hace tres semanas y dos días que se quedó encerrada en el ascensor y no ha vuelto a subirse en uno, pero no puede. Lo ha intentado, de verdad, pero cada vez que va a poner un pie en el se queda inmóvil y aunque le dice a su cerebro que puede hacerlo que está lista. No lo está. Así que ha perdido casi un kilo con tantas subidas y bajadas de escaleras. Cosa que secretamente agradece porque no quiere echar culo como la mayoría de sus compañeras, aún es joven. Aún se considera atractiva.

Cierra la puerta de su despacho, el reloj del pasillo marca las ocho y cuarto. Ron va a descuartizarla es la cuarta noche que llega tarde, pero es que el anteproyecto de ley tiene que estar perfecto para que ninguno de los senadores y consejeros le de marcha atrás y en casa con los niños le es imposible trabajar. Llega hasta el ascensor y lo mira con desgana, quizás mañana. La puerta de la escalera está a solo unos metro está a punto de poner la mano sobre el pomo pero un bastón negro y con cabeza plateada le da un golpe en la mano.

¿Has pensado en que es irracional? – Hermione levanta la cabeza y le fulmina con la mirada.

¿Y tú has pensado que lo que me digas me importa una mierda?

Alguien con una cabeza tan amueblada como la tuya no debería dejarse llevar por esas estupideces.

Y alguien con esos ideales no debería perder su tiempo conmigo.

… - aprieta los labios – Estúpida – pasa a su lado y le sisea al oído – Valiente Gryffindor de pacotilla estás hecha.

Se queda parada con la mano en el pomo y las palabras de Malfoy resonando en su cabeza. Sabe que solo busca provocarla, que es lo que ha hecho toda la vida, pero ¡Joder! Tiene razón. Con recelo mira al ascensor en el que su ex compañero acaba de entrar, toma aire, y sale corriendo hacia él. Por los pelos consigue colarse en su interior.

Creía que lo que yo…

¡Cállate! – Draco sonríe de medio lado y la observa de soslayo. Está asustada, aterrorizada, como un león en una jaula.

¿Cuándo tienes que presentar la ley ante las cortes?

¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida – Yo… no… no lo se… en realidad, creo que no lo haré.

¿No es tu propuesta de ley?

Sí, pero…

Entonces deberías presentarla tú – el ascensor se detiene y Draco sale con paso tranquilo. A Hermione le cuesta un poco más.

_**Muchas veces ni ella misma se comprende. **_

Corre por los pasillos llevándose por delante a una de las limpiadoras pues ha olvidado su bufanda sobre el escritorio, la recoge y vuelve a correr rumbo al ascensor, está a punto de resbalarse cuando frena antes de cruzarse delante de su puerta.

¿Llegas tarde? – da un brinco al escuchar su voz a su espalda.

No… sí… - se muerde los labios y entra en el ascensor, con la bufanda en la mano. Ahora tiene tanto calor, que no sabe que hacer con ella.

He hablado con tu jefe – indica.

¿Para que me despidan? – escupe.

Estuve tentado – en más de cinco meses de encuentros en los ascensores, nunca la mira cuando se hablan – Le he insinuado que nadie mejor que alguien con esa cabezonería gryffindor para presentar una ley ante los senadores.

¿Qué? – chilla - ¿Tú… ha hecho eso?

… - carraspea ligeramente – Sí.

¿Por mí? – se lleva la bufanda a la boca y saca la lengua con desagrado cuando varios pelos se cuelan en su boca.

Sigue soñando.

Como siempre sale antes que ella del ascensor, solo que esta vez Hermione está a punto de quedarse dentro. Cuando se da cuenta sale corriendo rumbo a las chimeneas, pero se detiene a mitad de camino. Demasiada información que procesar. Sale del ministerio por la cabina telefónica y pone rumbo a un café cercano, desde donde le manda un mensaje de texto a Ron, solo espera que por una vez sea capaz de leerlo antes de eliminarlo.

Pide un capuchino y observa la lluvia caer con la cabeza en otra parte. En el ascensor que hace meses comparte con Malfoy. Todos los días se encuentran, siempre a la misma hora, ni un solo día han faltado a su cita, salvo las dos semanas que el rubio tuvo que ausentarse por un viaje de trabajo, recuerda aquel encuentro perfectamente.

He leído tu informe – Draco apoya el bastón en el suelo - ¿Realmente crees que tienes posibilidades con ese caso?

Sí.

Terca como tú sola – murmura – Por cierto, me voy de viaje, tengo una convección en Marsella. Estaré fuera dos semanas.

¿Y?

Que no me eches demasiado de menos.

Quiso gritarle que ni aunque fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra iba a echarlo de menos. Pero no se le da nada bien mentir. Y aunque en aquel momento pensó que estaba loco, tuvo que darle la razón cuando el viernes de esa misma al subirse al ascensor el viaje se le hizo eterno, sus pequeñas charlas se habían convertido en algo vital para ella, le garantizaban tranquilidad en sus viajes en ascensor pero sobre todo la "chispa", había algo en aquellos momentos que compartía con Malfoy que habían traído luz a su vida.

Hermione era feliz, estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba, tenía dos hijos maravillosos, amigos y un trabajo que le encantaba, pero había algo, algo que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender, algo que opacaba esa felicidad.

_**La rutina y su vida, uno solo. **_

Hace años que siente que falta algo, hace años que acalla esa voz que le dice que una bruja tan inteligente y valiosa como ella debería hacer algo más. Pero también hace años que sabe que nunca habrá nada más.

Desde que se casó con Ron ha cambiado mucho, la madurez había llegado a ambos en mitad de la guerra pero con el paso del tiempo se forjó más en ella que en su marido. Ella tiene otras prioridades, otras responsabilidades que Ron no parece compartir. Son un matrimonio feliz, eso es indudable, pero también son un matrimonio común y que está empezando a ser demasiado predecible. Siguen una rutina para casi todo, quien lleva a los niños o quien hace las tareas del hogar está anotado en una pizarra en la cocina. Los fines de semana que pasan con sus respectivos padres se reparten al comienzo del mes, hay otro para los cuatro solos, y uno para ellos dos.

Las vacaciones son preparadas de un año para otro, los cumpleaños y aniversarios programados con semanas de anterioridad, pero Hermione hace aquellas cosas porque probablemente, si no se siguen aquellas pautas Ron olvidaría la mitad. Sabe que tiene que sentirse agradecida, porque su marido la ama por sobre ninguna otra cosa, pero comienza demostrárselo cada vez menos.

Hermione había sido, es y sería una mujer práctica y pragmática. Ordenada y cautelosa, pero ahora que se hace mayor que entra en una época de dudas siente la necesidad de romper con todas y cada una de aquellas normas y conductas que ella misma se ha fijado.

Y aquellas conversaciones en el ascensor eran la "chispa" de su vida.

_**La razón si se pierde se encuentra. **_

El móvil vibra sobre la mesa, en la pantalla centellea el nombre de Ron y se obliga a si misma a borrar todos aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Paga el café y antes de aparecerse en el salón de su casa pasa por el restaurante favorito de su marido.

Estoy en casa – anuncia caminando hacia la cocina - ¿Ron¿Dónde estás?

Aquí – baja las escaleras cargando a Hugo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Reunión de última hora – el pelirrojo deja al pequeño en su silla – He traído comida china.

¡Genial! Me muero de hambre – se lanza a por las bolsas.

¿Has bañado a los niños?

No… - se mete un trozo de pollo en la boca – Quieren que lo hagas tú – coge un par de cajas de comida y sale hacia el salón – Voy a ver el partido.

Una hora y media después termina de meter a Rose en su cama, se pone el pijama y baja hacia el salón, Ron estaba tumbado en el salón dormido y con la comida china tirada en el suelo.

Eres un guarro – se queja recogiendo la comida a golpe de varita – Y un glotón – le zarandea - ¿No me has dejado nada?

Eh… no sé – parpadea y tira de ella hacia. Comienza a besarla en el cuello.

Ron, estoy cansada – se deshace de su abrazo – tengo que recoger la cocina y preparar tu ropa para maña.

Eso pues esperar – ronronea.

Estoy cansada – repite.

¡Joder! – grita asustándola - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Nada… ¿Por qué…?

No se Hermione, hace semanas que estás rara. Más de lo normal.

¿Insinúas que soy rara?

Eres una mujer, eso viene contigo – va a protestar pero Ron hace un gesto con la mano – Siempre estás cansada, ya nada de lo que hacemos parece gustarte y cada vez llegas más tarde del trabajo.

Lo siento – se acerca a él – estoy a punto de presentar el proyecto de ley antes los senadores y…

¿Tú?

Sí.

Creí que iba a hacerlo tu jefe.

Iba pero… - no podía decirle la verdad, no le había comentado nada de sus encuentros con Malfoy, ni a é ni a nadie – Lo ha pensado mejor, y como yo lo he preparado pues…

Entiendo – recoger los restos de comida del sofá – Me voy a la cama.

Ron…

Buenas noches.

Se siente culpable porque Ron la adora y ella no hace nada para devolver esa adoración, así que rápidamente recoge la cocina y sube a su cuarto. Aún está despierto, lee una revista de Quidditch, se la arranca de las manos y se tira sobre él.

Ni siquiera el sexo escapa de su rutina.

_**La "chispa" de su vida tiene nombre y apellido. Y no son los que deberían. **_

Hace un frío del demonio y la calefacción del ministerio ha decidido poner en huelga o eso le parece a ella cuando tiene que frotarse las manos contra los brazos para poder sentir los dedos. Se calza el gorro hasta los ojos, el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda, camina rumbo al ascensor. Se ha retrasado todo lo posible, pues hace un par de noches que ha tomado la decisión de terminar con aquel sin sentido que son las conversaciones con Malfoy.

Pero el universo tiene otros planes y es un bastón negro y de empuñadura de plata el que vuelve a parar el ascensor.

Granger¿estás ahí dentro? – pregunta cuando solo ve sus ojos.

Sí – gruñe, enrabietada consigo mismo porque en el fondo se alegra de que sea él quien va a en el ascensor.

Tengo un caso para ti – le indica – Me gustaría debatirlo contigo.

¿Qué? – pregunta bajando la bufanda.

Bueno, se que no ejerces mucho, que lo tuyo son más la proclamación de leyes, pero es un caso importante. Te daría la notoriedad necesaria antes de llevar la ley a las cortes.

…

Mañana a las ochos en Le Noir.

Sale del ascensor, dejándola una vez más con la palabra en la boca. Pero está vez no se queda quieta sino que sale tras de él.

No voy a aceptar el caso – Draco se detiene antes de introducirse en la chimenea.

¿Por qué?

Pues… porque no… no ejerzo como abogada hace años, además no necesito tu ayuda.

No te estoy brindando mi ayuda – eleva un ceja - ¿te crees merecedora de ella?

Malfoy…

¿Quieres que te presten atención¿Qué los senadores den el visto bueno a tu ley?

Sí.

Pues hazte notar.

_**Locura. Loca. Locura. **_

Está perdiendo la cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que es completamente consciente de ello. Se despierta más de una hora antes que cualquier otro día, hora que desperdicia delante del armario tratando de buscar un atuendo apropiado. No se pone cualquier ropa interior, se pone esa de encaje que solo ha usado una vez, y cuando se ve reflejada en el espejo, es consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Estoy loca – dice a la nada – completamente loca.

Loca porque escoge sus mejores galas para una cena de trabajo. Loca por ir a esa cena de trabajo, y sobre todo loca por dejar a su mente divagar con algo que nunca va a pasar. Sin embargo no se quita la ropa interior de encaje negro, y opta por la falda que más estiliza su figura, y esos tacones que le destrozan los pies pero que hacen sus piernas más largas.

Esta noche no vendré a cenar – le dice a Ron mientras guarda las cosas de Rose en su mochila.

¿Por qué?

Tengo una reunión, quizás vaya a juicio en unas semanas. Tengo que prepararme.

¿A juicio? Pero si hace años que no ejerces.

Lo sé. Pero es bueno que los senadores me conozcan –besa la mejilla de su marido- No me esperes levantado.

Aquella mañana y parte de la tarde está tan distraída que tiene que repetir el informa en el que trabaja tres veces, a la cuarta Josie decide que es hora de hablar con ella.

Dispara – se sientan en el pequeño sofá que tiene junto a la librería.

Josie…

No me digas que no pasa nada porque nos conocemos.

Es por la presentación de la ley, y bueno quizás vaya a juicio para que los senadores sepan quien soy y todo eso.

Ya… ¿Y para eso te pones un sostén de encaje negro?

¿Qué? – horrorizada cierra el botón de su camisa que la ha descubierto – No yo…

Hermione, somos amigas, desde hace varios años. Trabajamos juntas, y creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para preguntarte. ¿Estás teniendo una aventura?

¡No¡Claro, que no! Por el amor de dios¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

La mejor que conozco, por eso mismo no logro comprender muchas de tus actitudes.

…

Hace meses que sales por lo menos una hora más tarde de trabajar, y no se si te has dado cuenta pero te arreglas más, y hasta te maquillas.

Tonterías, lo hago solo porque… bueno… porque… - se lleva las manos a la cara – Josie esto es una auténtica tontería, yo jamás engañaría a Ron.

Pero…

Pero… - suspira – Todas las noches antes de dejar el ministerio me encuentro con alguien en el ascensor. No me mires así, no pasa nada, ni siquiera mantenemos una conversación civilizada, solo… no sé… es diferente – se pone de pie – es difícil de explicar, amo a Ron tengo la vida que siempre he querido, pero hay algo que falla. Supongo que soy yo… no lo sé.

Hermione¿estás segura¿Segura que no hay nada más?

Sí, de verdad. Esas conversaciones me sacan de la rutina, son la "chispa" de mi vida. Lo sé me estoy volviendo loca.

_**Leona herida. Serpiente venenosa.**_

Lleva más de veinte minutos en la cera de enfrente al restaurante, podría haberse aparecido en su interior pues es un restaurante mágico pero está tan nerviosa que podría haberse escindido. La angustia carcome sus entrañas, no sabe porque pero siente que lo que está apunto de hacer no es lo correcto, y es una absurda tontería porque solo va a aceptar la ayuda de Malfoy en un caso, caso que le abrirá las puertas de las cortes, y conseguirá que la ley salga a flote.

Pero lleva tacones, una blusa escotada, ropa interior negra y de encaje y colorete en las mejillas. Es como si estuviera provocando una situación que no quiere. Porque no desea tener una aventura, ella ama a su marido y nunca le sería infiel.

Ni siquiera con Draco Malfoy.

Sus pensamientos la asustan y aturden porque ha llegado a la conclusión, horrible y nefasta, conclusión que Malfoy es atractivo, que pese a tener la edad de su marido se conserva mucho mejor, sus modales son exquisitos, exuda elegancia por los cuatro costados y está increíblemente bueno.

Ella no está pensando eso antes de tener una cita de "trabajo", pero cita al fin y al cabo con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Sacude la cabeza un par de veces, relaja sus hombre, tomo aire y camina rumbo al restaurante.

El maître le informa que Malfoy ya la está esperando, toma su chaqueta y su bolso y le indica la mesa caminando delante de ella, por eso no lo ve hasta que llega.

Buenas noches Granger – Hermione quiere hablar pero las palabras están atoradas en su garganta – Te presento a mi esposa, Nicolle. Ella es Hermione Granger, perdón Weasley.

Bue… buenas noches Malfoy – le tiende la mano a la mujer rubia junto a Malfoy – Señora Malfoy.

Nicolle, por favor – las pestañas rubias se mecen arriba y abajo y una espectacular sonrisa se forma en sus labios – Draco me ha dicho que estudiasteis juntos.

Sí… sí…

Lo cierto es que Granger y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien¿verdad?

… - no puede hablar, esta moralmente hundida. Se siente estúpida – Me disculpáis un segundo.

Casi a carreras llega al baño donde se encierra en un baño, se lleva la mano a la boca y la muerde con ganas, reprimiendo un grito. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. ¡Dios¿Cómo ha sido tan estúpida? Nadie en su sano juicio había interpretado aquellos encuentros como algo más que un gesto amistoso, por mucho que de Draco Malfoy se tratará, y ella y su traicionera mente ha visto señales donde no las hay. Coqueteos e insinuaciones que nunca los han sido, miradas que debieron existir solo en su imaginación.

Sí porque todo aquello debió existir solo en su mente. Malfoy nunca la habría mirado de soslayo en la cafetería, nunca la habría sonreído de medio lado cuando entraba en el ascensor. Nunca habría arrastrado las palabras de la manera más sensual que hubiera conocido. ¡No, no y no! Solo había sido su mente jugándole malas pasadas.

¿Hermione? – lleva dos dedos debajo de sus ojos y aprieta las lágrimas contra ellos.

¿Sí? – asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

¿Podemos hablar? – la extraña actitud de la mujer de Malfoy la pilla por sorpresa.

Claro… - camina hasta el lavabo y apoya las manos en él – Tú dirás.

Ten mucho cuidado – le dice – Se de todo lo que Draco es capaz.

¿Qué?

Pareces una buena mujer, no quiero que te haga daño – sonríe – pero también se que es imposible que no se salga con la suya.

¿Yo… no entiendo?

Él te quiere.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas que pero muchas gracias a quienes me habeis premiado con uno de vuestros comentarios, no sabeis lo feliz que me habeis hecho, pues para mi escribir un Draco/Hermione es salirme de la norma, y no sabía sí sería capaz a hacerlo. La verdad es que no se porque pero las palabras me nacen solas cuando pienso en Draco, cuando es Hermione me cuesta un poco más. Pero aún así espero que este capítulo siga siendo digno de vuestros cumplidos y sobre todo y ante todo que os agrade. **_

_**De verdad que millones de gracia. **_

_**Quiero hacer una aclaración, la historia se situa entre esos diecinueve años de los que habla JK, que sigue la historia original y que espero que los personajes sean lo más parecidos posible a como ella los relata. Este capítulo es algo más corto por motivos literarios, y sobre todo por la trama, que me gusta dejarla siempre en un momento cumbre. Deciros que no crea que sea un fic extremadamente largo, pero no me hagais mucho caso, en esos temas soy bastante voluble. Perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo he repasado varias veces, pero siempre suelo colar un dedazo.  
**_

_**Ahora sí, el capítulo.(contiene un ligero lemmon en la antepenùltima viñeta)  
**_

* * *

_**Él desea lo que ella teme. **_

Tarda más de diez minutos en salir del baño. Con las manos temblando y sin comprender ninguna de las palabras que Nicolle Malfoy acaba de decirle. Está confusa y aturdida, por eso llega con pasos temerosos hasta la mesa. Malfoy le espera solo.

- He pedido por los dos – sonríe – espero que no te moleste.

- No… - musita.

- Tengo aquí – con una floritura de su varita hace aparecer sobre la mesa un pequeño dossier – los datos del juicio del que quería hablarte – "él te quiere" retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Él te quiere" "Él te quiere" - … no es nada del otro mundo, pero al tratarse de un conflicto internacional… Granger¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Dónde está tu esposa?

- En casa, solo vino para acompañarme, se aburriría – el camarero elige ese momento para aparecer con el primer plato. La cena transcurre tensa y delicada, sobre todo para Hermione, que tiene la sensación de haberse metido en la boca del lobo, y tiene que salir de allí, como sea pero tiene que salir. Y cuanto antes.

Draco la observa con la mirada ausente y una expresión confundida en el rostro. Probablemente Nicolle es la responsable de su estado. Su mujer no es tonta, es egoísta, caprichosa y una víbora cuando se lo propone, pero es inteligente y es casi seguro que ha caído en la cuenta. Draco desea a Hermione. Desea hacerla suya, poseerla. Es algo irracional que le nace desde dentro, desde el preciso instante en el que vuelven a encontrarse.

Desde que la ve en aquel auditorio ha hecho todo lo posible para encontrarse a solas con ellas, al principio no es consciente de lo que hace, hasta que se da cuenta de que sabe exactamente a la hora que coge el ascensor, y que deja pasar tres o cuatro antes de subirse, porque sabe que ella subirá detrás de él. Sus conversaciones, si es que ha esas cuatro frases que comparten pueden catalogarse de aquella forma, cada día han cambiado su vida. La espera, la antesala a ese encuentro es angustiosa, y sus tripas se retuercen sin control, y no logra comprender porque. Mientras están juntos quiere pisotearla, quiere hacerla ver que no es más que escoria, pero entonces ella le habla, y tiene una voz melodiosa, y un aroma a fruta, melocotón, que le embriaga por completo, y esos instantes son oro puro. Pero entonces las puertas del ascensor se abren y el mundo real vuelve a estar frente a ellos, y Draco es siempre el primero en salir. Porque probablemente si no lo hiciera querría quedarse encerrado con ella para siempre.

_**Tiene 32 años. Y una vida que nunca ha deseado.**_

El paso de la guerra es devastador para su familia, su padre va a parar a la prisión una vez más, y aunque son solo unos años, Azkaban hace efecto en su cordura. Probablemente cuando vuelve ya no es Lucius Malfoy, ni siquiera una sombra de que un día fue. Su madre lidia lo mejor que puede contra el viento y la marea que azota su apellido, lo envía lo más lejos posible, quiere sacarlo de aquel mundo que una vez les admiró. Ahora les desprecian.

Estudia en Francia, Derecho mágico internacional, los cinco idiomas que domina le sirven en demasía. Conoce a Nicolle en su tercer año y le habla de ella a su madre en una de sus cartas, en seguida Narcissa se pone manos a la obra y descubre que la posición social de la joven es la ideal para su hijo, se reune con sus padres, y con todo su encanto Black, y su astucia Slytherin los tiene comiendo en su mano.

Nada más dejar la universidad contraen matrimonio.

Nicolle y Draco se soportan, pero nada más. Hacen vidas separadas, solo mantienen el matrimonio de cara a la sociedad, aunque es cierto que su esposa está encaprichada, que no enamorada, de él, por eso se deja querer durante los primeros años, incluso cumplen con la tradición y otorgan un nuevo miembro a la familia Malfoy.

Draco nunca ha tenido instinto paternal pero Scorpius le cambia la vida. Ve todo de otro color, de un color menos negro del que surge tras la guerra, cuando es solamente un mortifago cobarde que Harry Potter tiene que salvar en más de una ocasión de una muerte segura. Tiene una ilusión en la vida, y aunque no es como había esperado intenta quejarse lo menos posible y amoldarse a ella.

_**Él ha cambiado.**_

Pasa de tenerlo todo a no tener nada en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, y eso golpea lo poco que queda de su ego tras la guerra. Madura a pasos a agigantados, y aunque sigue siendo un caprichoso, estirado y algo pedante, valora cada vez más las pequeñas cosas.

Como el día que Scorpius dice su primera palabra, siente que el pecho se le hincha y el orgullo le sale a borbotones por las orejas. Aprecia la amistad que Theodore sigue teniendo con él, la cual le permite tener un puesto adecuado a sus aptitudes, pues aunque lleva la marca en su antebrazo – deslucida, apenas un borrón – es un hombre inteligente y capaz, pero su apellido pesa demasiado como para poder salir a flote.

Le satisface la expresión asombrada de Granger cuando entra en el ascensor y se topa con él, porque pese a todo echa de menos Hogwarts, sobre todo los primeros años, donde sus mayores preocupaciones son estar preparado y alerta para pisotear a Potter y a sus amigos.

Pero ha cambiado, y no puede evitar apreciar que ella también lo ha hecho. Es una mujer, hecha y derecha, y hay algo, algo en ella que absorbe por completo todo su yo.

_**Locura. Loco. Locura.**_

Llega a la conclusión de que ha perdido la cabeza por completo, cuando se pasa toda una tarde en la que no tiene trabajo esperando junto a la puerta para verla salir y colarse en el ascensor con ella. Pero no puede evitarlo, es algo que le da sentido a su vida, gris y oscura. Granger abre un claro de luz en un cielo oscuro y tormentoso.

Y eso le asusta, porque es Granger una sangre sucia. Y él Draco Malfoy un aristócrata, un sangre limpia que militó en las filas de Voldemort. Definitivamente ha perdido el norte cuando aparca todos esos pensamientos para seguir tarde tras tarde el camino de su despacho hasta el ascensor.

Son escasos los minutos que comparten, pero le da tiempo a percatarse de pequeños gestos. De cómo sus ojos brillan cuando se encuentran, de las pequeñas sonrisas que le dedica en los pasillos que quiere evitar a toda costa pero que no consigue. Pero sobre todo tiene tiempo para observarla cuando cree que nadie lo hace, como cuando baja a comer con sus compañeras, y se debate entre una ensalada ligera o una comida más copiosa. O cuando se toma el café de las cuatro de la tarde junto a la máquina con su compañera de despacho, la oye reír y su carcajada es melodiosa.

La primera vez que se da cuenta de todo lo que está haciendo está a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared pero eso, además de arruinar su peinado, no arreglaría nada, por eso se inventa un viaje de trabajo. Dos semanas alejado de ella serán suficientes para sacarla de su cabeza, aunque realmente no tiene ni idea de cómo ha conseguido meterse en su interior.

_**Muchas veces ni él mismo se comprende.**_

Porque la echa de menos, a rabiar. Cada vez que coge el ascensor de su hotel cierra los ojos y puede sentirla a su lado, con su aroma de olor a melocotón, y esa voz aguda que siempre ha considerado molesta, pero que ahora es música para sus oídos. Y la idea de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared vuelve a aparecer, porque es cursi hasta rabiar, y porque no puede echarla de menos. No debe hacerlo.

Se pasa las dos semanas encerrado en un hotel de Zurich, viendo la tele y comiendo chocolate muggle, es tan patético que piensa incluso en llamar a un psicomago que revise su mente, o quizás a un medimago, si eso es, puede que un filtro de amor sea el culpable del lamentado estado en el que se encuentra, pero es superior a él, la desea, desea tocar su piel, besar sus labios y enredar las manos en su cabello, hasta hacerla chillar, quiere oírla gritar y gemir su nombre, quiere que desgarre sus cuerdas vocales mientras él la hace suya.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere tocarla, no puede hacerlo, porque no es más que una asquerosa sangre sucia, alguien al que siempre ha odiado y despreciado, pero ahora la odia y desea por partes iguales.

Algo está pasando con él, y no es capaz de comprenderlo.

_**Pierde la razón y no es capaz a encontrarla.**_

Se le escapa en mitad de una conversación con el primer ministro.

- Espera, espera – Theo deja su botella de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesilla auxiliar – Repítelo.

- Quiero follar con Granger – masculla – Estoy loco lo sé, por favor manda un dementor para que me lobotomice – le mira con rencor – deja de reírte.

- Es que… que… no puedo… - se lleva las manos al vientre y se retuerce en el sofá - ¿Tú y Granger?

- ¡Cállate! – Se pone de pie – Es una estupidez, pero es que… ¡Agh!

- De todas las tonterías que te he oído, esta es posiblemente la mayor de todas.

- Gracias – sisea dejándose caer en el sofá – Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza¡dios! Es como si la hubieran grabado a fuego en mi cerebro.

- Pues vete olvidándote de ella. Granger es una mujer casada, y sí ya se que para ti eso no es un impedimento, pero creo que para ella lo es, además, te has pasado la mitad de tu vida insultándola, vejándola¿crees que ahora va a correr a tus brazos?

Las palabras de Theo le duelen y tranquilizan por partes iguales. Duelen porque está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que desea, y saber que no podrá conseguirla lo desquicia, pero le tranquilizan también porque gracias a ese odio que Granger siente por él, jamás acabaran juntos, jamás tendrá que someterse a sus bajos instintos y correr tras esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

Quizás si no la hubiera visto en aquel café con la mirada perdida, y la taza entre las manos, hubiera podido hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo, pero se encuentra con ella. Y la observa como un autentico idiota, bajo la lluvia zarandeado por quienes intentan circular con normalidad en la calle. Está preocupada, lo nota y le gustaría saber porque. Sacude la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y las gotas de lluvia resbalan por su cara.

Calado hasta los huesos escondido en un portal la ve salir a toda prisa con el portafolio sobre la cabeza, y se fija en sus piernas largas, en esos zapatos que cubren sus diminutos pies, y el deseo le ciega por completo.

La desea tanto que está asustado.

_**Su mente es perversamente simple.**_

Siempre, ha tenido lo que desea. Incluso después de la guerra. Ha urdido planes tan retorcidos para conseguir lo que se le antoja, que quienes son merecedores de su confianza para ser cómplices de dichos planes, se han asustado, por eso ya que no puede hacer nada contra ese deseo que le nace desde dentro, va a obtener lo que quiere.

Maquina absurdos planes de conquista y seducción, pero enseguida cae en la cuenta que para su desgracia Granger es demasiado inteligente y terminaría por pillarle y seguramente por mandarle al carajo, y un Draco frustrado no es algo que nadie quiere ver.

Por eso opta por lo más simple y directo. Una cita. De trabajo, sí, pero una cita. Y si todo sale como tiene planeado, esa misma noche conseguirá sacarse a Granger de la cabeza.

_**Ella desea lo que él teme.**_

Mira su reloj insistentemente, mientras tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, sabe que lo que está contándole es importante para el caso pero no puede mirarle porque probablemente si lo hace no tendrá valor para salir de allí.

Es relativamente simple – explica – puedes ganar el caso si los llevas a tu terreno, si haces ver al juez la ineptitud de quienes realizaron los contratos – se pasa la mano por la nuca, está nervioso y no sabe porque, tal vez tiene que ver con la impaciencia que ella demuestra claramente. Quiere irse y él no puede permitirlo.

- Ya… - susurra – Creo que… - carraspea ligeramente – tengo que irme, he de ir a casa para…

- Estamos tratando el caso que pondrá a los senadores a tus pies, y tú ¿quieres irte?

- Yo… - no levanta la vista, no puede. ¡Mierda! Lo hace y se fija en los ojos grises, y recuerda la primera vez que los vio de cerca, en el ascensor. Como el firmamento.

- Estupendo –sonríe aliviado, por nada del mundo va a permitir que ella se vaya, no hasta que la haya hecho suya. Después, después puede desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

_**No sabe beber y él se ha dado cuenta.**_

Rellena su copa por tercera vez, y ella la mira horrorizada, nunca bebe demasiado porque enseguida se nota achispada, se siente más volátil y frágil y es una sensación que no le gusta nada. Por eso se debate entre coger o no coger la copa, pero cuando él acaricia su mano en un descuido para que mire unos datos en el pergamino, tiene que hacer algo, y lo único que se le ocurre es llevarse la copa a los labios.

Se fija en sus ojos, ahora que están frente a frente observa que no se de una única tonalidad de marrón sino que hay varias, más oscuro en torno al iris y clara en el exterior, además hay pequeños destellos verdes rodeando todo su contorno. Y esa noche parecen que brillan más que nunca. Cuando la ve llevarse la copa a la boca, se da cuenta que es el alcohol quien le da ese brillo característico a sus ojos, y siente que aquello es una baza a su favor.

Pero enseguida su estomago patea molesto, porque no quiere las cosas fáciles, no quiere que el alcohol haga el trabajo sucio, él quiere que ella se rinda a sus encantos, que arda en deseos de la misma forma que lo está haciendo en ese momentos, cuando sus labios están más sonrosados por el color del vino sobre ellos.

¡Merlín se apiade de él! Porque está a punto de perder al cabeza.

_**Lo que una aparición conjunta ha unido que no lo separe el mago.**_

El aire frío golpea sus mejillas, respira aliviada porque ha conseguido resistir el embiste de Malfoy y está a punto de regresar a casa, con su marido y sus hijos, al calor del hogar, donde se olvidará de toda esa estúpida conversación con Nicole.

- ¿Estás bien? – su aliento me mezcla con el viento, y golpean su oreja.

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunta poniéndose frente a él – Creo que estás un poco… ¿borracha?

- ¡No! – chilla – estoy bien - Mete las manos en los bolsillos – Gracias por la información y el caso, me pondré con él mañana mismo.

- Estupendo – va a irse, y él va a perder la oportunidad de sacársela de la cabeza, y no podrá resistir otra noche más con el deseo carcomiéndole las entrañas - ¿Seguro que puedes aparecerte en tu casa?

- Claro… - él la mira escépticamente.

- Realmente no es que me preocupe tu salud. Pero sí la mía, si la comadreja se entera de que te he dejado que te escindas me cortara las pelotas - _¡Sí!_ grita para sí mismo, el color en sus mejillas le indica que probablemente ese pobretón no tiene ni idea de donde está su mujer y eso es un punto a su favor – Vamos – la agarra por la cintura.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – intenta separarse de él, forcejando unos segundos antes que su aroma le embriague por completo y se sienta una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos.

- Me apareceré contigo para que puedas usar la red flu – agacha la cabeza y sus miradas conectan por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el corazón le late tan aprisa que podría ganar al sprint cualquier maratón, y el estomago se le retuerce.

Pero sabe que su corazón no es el único que late de ese modo. Siente como ella se aferra a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y sobre todo ve en sus ojos todo lo que necesita.

Cuando se aparecen en mitad de una habitación de hotel, ella tiene los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada contra su pecho. Está seguro que sabe que no es una terminal flu lo que les rodea, también siente que está aterrorizada. Y él, él está eufórico porque va a conseguir lo que lleva tanto tiempo deseando.

_**Razones para cometer una infidelidad.**_

Los brazos que siguen entorno a su cintura y la aprietan contra su pecho. El aroma que la embriaga y marea. La mano que se asciende hasta enredarse en sus cabellos. Los ojos que la miran como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los labios que se pasean sobre los suyos, en apenas un roce. El aliento sobre ellos, y esa ligera presión. La cordura que se va al traste cuando jadea inconscientemente y permite que su lengua se cuele dentro de su boca.

Las manos que cogen su rostro como si se tratará del más valioso de los tesoros. Los besos que casi la asfixian, porque no solo le roban el aliento sino el alma.

El calor que su cuerpo emite, y que se funde con el suyo. Las caricias que recibe encima de la ropa, que empieza a ser molesta e incomoda.

La rapidez con la que sus prendas vuelan por la habitación. La suavidad de su piel cuando introduce sus pequeñas manos bajo su camisa, y que le roban un gemido.

Los pasos a trompicones hacia la cama. La suavidad con la que la deposita sobre la cama. La lentitud con la que recorre su cuerpo, primero con las manos y después con besos.

La ansiedad por sentirlo dentro de ella, el calor que siente en sus entrañas con cada caricia y cada beso. Los gemidos que le arranca cuando acaricia su sexo por encima de la ropa interior.

La forma en que lame sus pechos, la parsimonia que tiene para dedicarse a adorar de una manera que nadie ha hecho. La desesperación por recorrer cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

La sensación de perder el control y no darle importancia. La tranquilidad de dejarle hacer, y recibir esa satisfacción por hacerlo.

El instante en que sus cuerpos desnudos, por fin, entran en contacto. El aura que les rodea, el calor que la abrasa. La imperante necesidad de sentirle dentro.

La mirada velada que pide permiso para continuar. El ronco jadeo que emite cuando se introduce dentro de ella.

El segundo en el que se miran, sin hacer nada más que eso observarse el uno en los ojos del otro.

Los movimientos lentos. El vaivén de sus caderas. El calor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Los besos que roban sus gemidos, tragándoselos.

Los besos que devoran su cuello y sus hombros. Sus uñas clavadas en la espalda. El orgasmo que la marea. El calor de su semilla en su interior.

El beso más dulce y tierno que nadie, absolutamente nadie le ha dado.

_**Obtener lo que se desea no siempre acaba bien.**_

La nube de deseo se disipa y la realidad golpea contra su pecho. Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de todo lo que ha sucedido, de que Malfoy sigue sobre ella. Ha engañado a su marido, probablemente con la persona que más detesta sobre la faz de la tierra. Se siente ruin y despreciable.

Las primeras lagrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos cuando Draco está apunto de besarla otra vez, pero se queda a mitad de camino porque aquello es algo que no cuenta. Siempre ha podido lidiar con multitud de situaciones, pero hay una con la que no puede.

_El llanto._

Cuando Scorpius empieza a berrear pierde los nervios y es incapaz de hacer nada para controlarlo y cesar su llanto. Cuando la madre de Theo muere se queda sin palabras al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos derrumbarse, apenas puede darle un tímido abrazo. La noche de la batalla final cuando sus padres aparecen en el gran comedor y su madre corre a estrecharlo en sus brazos, sus lágrimas le llegan muy a dentro pero no dice una sola palabra para consolarla.

La observa en silencio, aprieta los labios para contener un sollozo, y cierra los ojos con fuerza porque no quiere dejar escapar las lágrimas. Y hay dentro de él se remueve, y le hace sentir inquieto, y tiene que hacer algo, algo porque está empezando a sentir cosas que nunca antes ha sentido.

Y se bebe sus lagrimas, besa sus ojos, y sus mejillas, pasea su nariz olisqueando su rostro, y desliza su lengua bajo sus ojos que saben salados, recorre el camino hasta su boca y se traga sus sollozos.

Tiembla entre unos brazos que la aprietan con fuerza, unas manos que se afianzan una tras su nuca y la otra en su cadera, mientras beso tras beso consigue hacerla olvidar todo, como si la realidad fuera la que comparten en esa cama, y el mal sueño es lo que le espera fuera. Y se aferra a él con tanta desesperación, que es Draco el que se siente abrumado.

Mientras se viste no puede mirarlo, no se atreve porque no sabe que decir. Porque las palabras que se arremolinan en su garganta no quieren salir y no las culpa pues están asustadas, tanto o más que ella. Se sienta en el borde de la cama para calzarse los zapatos, siente como se acerca a ella y se tensa.

- No, por favor – pide – no digas nada.

Termina de vestirse y desaparece de la habitación.

Draco, completamente desnudo, tendido sobre la cama piensa que lo ha conseguido que ha ganado esa batalla de piel contra piel que es el deseo, y que por fin todo va a terminar.

Pero la almohada guarda su aroma mezclado con sus lágrimas, y se da cuenta de que pese haber obtenido lo que desea, se siente vacío e incompleto.

Tiene una ligera sospecha de que es lo que le hace falta para sentirse completo.

_**Mea Culpa.**_

El silencio invade la casa y la culpa su cuerpo.

Está a punto de derrumbarse en medio de las escaleras pero consigue llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Rose, la luz está encendida como siempre, y su hija descansa ajena a la tormenta que se desata en la cabeza de su madre. Hugo protesta cuando ella le arropa pataleando las mantas, pero con un beso en su mejilla parece calmarse.

Abrir la puerta de su dormitorio le cuesta mucho más, pasa más de diez minutos frente a ella, pero tiene que ser valiente y afrontar la realidad. Ron descansa en la cama, boca abajo con un brazo colgando y las mantas pateadas al fondo de la cama. Recoge algo de ropa tirada por el suelo antes de darse una ducha, que no purifica ni su cuerpo ni su alma.

Entrar en la cama es lo más duro de todo. Con más miedo que nunca retira las mantas y se acuesta boca arriba mirando al techo con los ojos abierto durante toda la noche. Siente la respiración de Ron a su lado, y es capaz de controlar sus lágrimas y sollozos.

¿Qué ha hecho? Se pregunta una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hace siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, porque las imágenes son nitidas en su mente, y casi puede sentir sus besos y sus caricias, y ¡maldita sea! Porque se estremece al recordarlas. Y porque pese a que se ha frotado enérgicamente bajo el chorro de la ducha, aún sigue oliendo a é, sigue impregnada en ese aroma que lo ha envuelto todo.

Y la culpa la embarga. Pero no puede evitar el deseo de volver a sentir entre sus brazos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de,

**beautifly92, Anne Rose Malfoy, karyta34, Sra.Danvers, katty watson, AnyT Grandchester, SBM-AnGIE**

**-YrE-** : Bueno espero que este capítulo también te enganche aunque como habrás comprobado es algo más corto, pero tengo mis motivos para que sea así. Besis y muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Milones de gracias de todo corazón a quienes os habeis tomado la molestia en dejarme un comentario, me llenan de alegría recibir un correo avisandome de que alguien ha perdido un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme unas palabras, que no sabeis lo mucho que me suben el animo.**_

_** Hablando ya de la historia, voy a poneros en aviso de que este es el penúltimo capitulo, creo sinceramente que no puedo macharcar mucho esta trama porque me parece que la estropearía si lo hiciera. Aún así espero que sea de vuestro agrado pese a su corta "vida". **_

_**No se si lo sabeis pero el título del fic viene de una canción "EL EQUILIBRIO ES IMPOSIBLE" de Piratas, un grupo español del que soy fan desde hace muchos años, el autor de la letra es Iván Ferreiro un dios de las letras, que tiene canciones tan bonitas o más que estás, pero para mí está es mi favorita, y es la banda sonora de esta historia. Vereis si os fijais que en las viñetas finales hay algunas frases en cursiva donde no deberían estar, pero las he querido resaltar porque son parte de la letra de esa canción y me han parecido perfectas para esos momentos que he narrado. **_

_**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo  
**_

* * *

_**Tormentosa calma.**_

El alba la sorprende aún despierta con la misma culpa embriagándola, con la misma presión en el pecho y con las mismas ganas de llorar que se come y traga con dificultad, el cuerpo a su lado se remueve y con voz somnolienta le pregunta.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- Tarde – responde en un susurro.

- ¿Vas a aceptar el caso?

- Supongo – Ron se desliza hacia ella e intenta besarla pero ella se deshace de su abrazo – Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Huye de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, la culpa la persigue a pasos agigantados y la acorrala cuando tiene que enfrentarse a sus hijos. Es incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos, porque no solo ha engañado a su marido, ha traicionado la confianza de toda su familia, por ese absurdo sentimiento que se presiona contra su pecho.

Mientras prepara el desayuno piensa en como sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente, quizás un obliviate y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero hay algo muy dentro, en algún rincón de su alma que se aferra esos recuerdos, a esos besos y a esas caricias. Cierra los ojos mientras termina de fregar los platos, y puede sentir con nitidez todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, su respiración entre cortada, sus jadeos a la altura de su oído. Una de las tazas de desayuno se le escurre de las manos y va a parar contra el suelo. Cuando recoge los trozos, uno se clava en su mano y comienza a sangrar.

La observa, roja y espesa, cubrir la palma de su mano y deslizarse hasta sus muñecas. "Asquerosa sangre sucia" recuerda las palabras de antaño, y algo en su interior se remueve, porque ha caído muy bajo, sus instintos, sus más sucios instintos, la han llevado a la cama del hombre que la ha despreciado por su origen, que en el pasado le arrebató tantas y tantas lagrimas.

- ¡Hermione! – Chilla Ron a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - susurra apartando la mirada – Solo es un rasguño – corre hacia el baño de su cuarto y se encierra.

La toalla con la que iba a cubrirse la mano se la lleva a la boca y comienza a sollozar, a derramar las lágrimas que ha contenido toda la noche.

_**El deseo que perdura.**_

Se despierta enredado en las sabanas de la cama del hotel donde ha pasado la noche, boca abajo, se despereza, de medio lado observa la almohada y no puede evitarlo, olfatea el aire. Pero ya no hay restos de su olor, nada hay que le haga recordar el encuentro furtivo de la noche anterior.

¿Por qué, entonces, no puede dejar de pensar en ella?

Pasa toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que el sueño le vence, pero incluso en estos ella está presente, y se muestra aturdido e incomodo cuando se despierta porque las cosas no son como había planeado, porque se suponía que al despertar ella ya estaría fuera de su cabeza, y puede que lo este pero ahora se ha instalado un poco más abajo, en el centro de su pecho.

La ducha despeja su mente por algunos minutos, pero no borra su rastro porque cuando se observa en el espejo del baño tiene unas pequeñas marcas en su espalda, sus uñas que le arañaron cuando alcanzó el clímax casi al mismo instante que él, y no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal al recordarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? – Pregunta a su reflejo – Estás perdiendo la cabeza – se responde – Ella no es más que…

Pero esa vez no puede decirlo, porque alguien que le hace sentir aquellas cosas no merece palabras de odio. Porque odio es lo último que Hermione Granger despierta en él.

_**El trabajo ya no es lo que era.**_

Se queda quieta en medio del pasillo principal del ministerio, tiene casi tanto miedo como en mitad de la batalla final cuando Harry desaparece de su vista y no sabe si volverá a verlo con vida. Afortunadamente aquello sale bien y puede respirar. El miedo al que hoy tiene que enfrentarse la atenaza de tal manera que sus músculos se agarrotan y la impiden seguir adelante.

Pero alguien se tropieza con ella, y ese pequeño empujón le da las fuerzas necesarias para colarse en el ascensor y subir hasta su planta. El pasillo le parece eterno sobre todo porque para llegar a su despacho tiene que pasar por delante de su puerta, y puede superar ese día, pero solo si él no se cruza en su camino.

Cierra los ojos, toma aire y camina casi como hipnotizada hacia la puerta que da acceso a un lugar tranquilo como es su despacho, se cuela dentro y respira tranquila. Josie la mira por unos minutos.

- No quiero saberlo – resopla. Hermione sabe que tiene la palabra culpable tatuada en su frente, porque su rostro ha sido siempre fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos, y aunque Ron sea incapaz de darse cuenta, el resto si lo hacen - ¿Lo has hecho verdad?

- Josie, por favor… - le suplica caminando hasta su mesa – No tengo ganas ni fuerza.

- ¡Oh, dios! – Exclama arrastrando la silla junto a ella - ¿Has…? – pregunta titubeante.

- Sí… - se lleva las manos a la cara - ¿Qué he hecho, Josie¿Qué he hecho?

Su amiga la abraza con fuerza y llora en su hombro casi toda la mañana. Papeles y documentos quedan apartados ese día, porque ninguna de las dos tiene fuerzas para trabajar, porque ella no puede parar de llorar y sollozar, porque no hay consuelo para su alma herida, para su corazón culpable.

_**El que espera desespera.**_

Aquel día sale al pasillo más que ningún otro, baja a la cafetería un par de veces, y se acerca hasta su puerta con la intención de llamar, pero se reprende mentalmente y vuelve a su despacho a encerrarse, a intentar controlar la acuciante necesidad de volver a verla.

No sabe donde está su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad, pero sabe y necesita encontrarlos porque no puede correr detrás de ella como un perro faldero, pero es que necesita verla, sentirla¡Merlín, besarla! Porque ahora que ha probado el sabor de sus labios sabe que los necesita para vivir.

Pero hay algo que le dice que ella no siente lo mismo, que su arrepentimiento es mayor que el deseo, y que probablemente lo que sucedió la noche anterior se quede en un instante efímero en sus vidas, y eso duele. Mucho. Demasiado.

La presión en el pecho se hace insoportable, siente que se asfixia por eso sale casi a trompicones de su despacho, mediante la red flu pasa por su casa a coger la escoba último modelo arrinconada en un armario, y sale a volar, como si ese viento helado pudiera salvarlo, como si pudiera sofocar esas horribles ganas que siente de gritar, chillar y llorar.

La lluvia golpea contra su rostro, le cala hasta el último de sus huesos pero no le importa, porque está perdido en un mar de sentimientos, las olas baten contra su corazón y lo destrozan porque no puede sentir eso, no debe sentirlo.

_**El universo tiene un plan. Para ella, y para él.**_

Espera hasta las nueve de la noche para salir de su despacho, Josie se marcha casi una hora antes, y tiene que enviar una lechuza a Ron para tranquilizarlo. Está segura de que él no está en su despacho, y eso le da el valor necesario para salir al pasillo y cruzarlo con energía.

Se siente más tranquila y serena, las palabras de Josie han conseguido aplacar los ataques de culpa, porque son sabias, y es verdad que ya nada puede hacer, salvo evitar la tentación y no dejar que nada de lo que pasada la noche anterior se repita. Tiene que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y salir adelante, por mucho que se muera por volver a sentir sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo de aquella manera única. Ella tiene una vida, y es la que va a seguir viviendo.

Pero las puertas del ascensor se abren, y el universo orquesta un nuevo plan.

Para ella y para él.

_**Gotas de lluvia con sabor a sal.**_

Vuelve al despacho, completamente empapado, dejando un reguero de agua a su paso. Sube en el ascensor porque sabe que ella ya habrá vuelto a casa, y eso le da el valor necesario para seguir adelante.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren, pierde las fuerzas, el valor y hasta el alma en ese suspiro involuntario que escapa de sus labios.

Ella está allí quieta en medio del pasillo, con la mirada fija en él. Y el silencio lo envuelve todo.

Le ve a las puertas del ascensor, con el agua chorreando por sus ropas, el pelo completamente húmedo pegado a la cara, y los ojos rojos, tan rojos como los suyos. Y quiere salir corriendo en la otra dirección pero se queda quieta mirándole.

Está asustado, más que nunca, porque no sabe que hacer o actuar, porque parece que Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido, y ha dejado a ese pelele en su lugar, porque él es orgulloso, y no frágil como parece ahora, porque él es despreciable con todas sus amantas una vez que pasan por su cama, y ahora quiere correr a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Y el universo mueve pieza por ambos. Y los dos dan un paso al frente.

Se miran un instante, antes de que Draco avance a grandes zancadas hacia a ella y la envuelva entre sus brazos y la bese con toda la desesperación que lleva dentro.

Todas las palabras de Josie se pierden en el mismo instante que saborea sus besos, y siente que todo le da vueltas, saben como ayer pero hay un matiz distinto algo que no es capaz de reconocer, quizás es porque esta empapado y sus ropas se le pegan al cuerpo, y hacen que las suyas se humedezcan y aplaquen el calor que surge por todos lados.

Camina arrastrándola hasta su despacho abre la puerta de espaldas mientras sigue besándola entran a trompicones sin dejar de besarse, se acarician sobre y por debajo de la ropa, dejando escapar jadeos y gemidos involuntarios en la boca del otro.

Ella tira de ese molesto jersey hacia arriba, que pesa demasiado debido al agua que ha absorbido, y cuando la cabeza de Draco vuelve a asomarse, una vez liberada de la prenda, se da cuenta porque sus besos saben distintos aquella noche.

- ¿Has… has llorado?

_**La llamada del deseo.**_

La mira fijamente, con los labios más rojos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto y la expresión de duda en el rostro, se acerca a ella, y acaricia su rostro con tranquilidad, la sensación que se apodera de él cuando cierra los ojos para recrearse en la caricia es indescriptible.

Al abrir los ojos sabe que no obtendrá respuesta pero no la necesita, se alza de puntillas y comienza un nuevo beso, que se torna y más y más pasional. Él la arrastra hasta el escritorio apoya la mesa en la mano y se lleva por delante, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros. La agarra de las caderas y la sube encima de la besa. Abre el abrigo y se lo saca, la blusa deja entre ver un sostén claro y él se lanza a lamer y morder su cuello mientras ella enrosca sus piernas en torno a sus caderas.

Jadeos, gemidos y suspiros inundan el despacho, siguen besándose y tocándose, hasta que el placer y el deseo llenan a Draco de una pasión irrefrenable, abre su pantalón y se coloca entre sus piernas, desliza su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos y la llena por completo.

Está extasiada y al borde de la locura por placer, los golpes contra sus caderas son bruscos y fuertes, lo que ocurre esa noche no tiene nada que ver con la anterior, todo es más rápido, más duro, más lujurioso.

Enrosca una mano detrás de su nunca y la obliga a erguirse para hacer un contacto mayor entre sus cuerpos, ella entre laza sus manos por encima de su cuello tirando de sus cabellos arrancándole un grito de dolor y él embiste con más fuerza y rapidez.

Hasta que el placer les recorre el cuerpo de punta a punta, hasta que el clímax les sorprende mirándose a los ojos.

_**Ocultar el deseo. Vivir la pasión.**_

Cierra la puerta del baño y sigilosamente se introduce en la ducha, trata de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se desnuda con rapidez y espera a que el agua se temple para introducirse, una vez dentro respira aliviada.

Cuando abre la hoja de la ducha, Ron la espera apoyado contra el lavado.

- ¿Otra reunión? – pregunta molesto.

- Sí – responde sin mirarle a los ojos, coge la toalla que le tiende y se envuelve en ella.

- ¿Cuándo vas a presentar ese dichoso proyecto de ley?

- El mes que viene – responde – ya te lo he dicho.

- Lo se… - suspira acercándose a ella, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello – solo espero que llegue pronto, los niños y yo apenas te vemos.

- Lo siento – responde mirando al espejo – Solo un mes y todo habrá acabado.

Ron abandona el baño después de recibir un merecido beso y una promesa que ingresara en la cama en unos minutos. Ella se mira desnuda frente al espejo y se observa, sigue siendo la misma, las mismas caderas un poco más anchas de lo que deberían, los mismos pechos pequeños, las mismas piernas largas, y sus diminutos pies, la misma melena castaña, pero sus ojos, esos ya no son los mismos.

Ya no brillan de la misma manera cuando Ron la abraza, cuando vuelve a casa y se acurruca contra él en la cama. Tampoco lo hacen cuando pasan solos un fin de semana, y mucho menos cuando recibe sus besos y caricias.

Hace demasiado tiempo que sus ojos solo brillan cuando está con él. Casi un año. No puede creer que el tiempo corra tan aprisa, y sobre todo que haya sido capaz a soportar toda aquella presión durante tanto tiempo.

Después de aquel encuentro en su despacho, se suceden muchos, pero que muchos más, en la oficina, en un hotel, en Paris cuando ambos consiguen cuadrar sus agendas para un viaje de trabajo. Y no sabe porque pero la culpa se mitiga si está con él, y el dolor de ser una traidora a su familia desaparece en sus brazos.

Y aunque muchas veces ha intentado no regresar a él, evitándole, urdiendo excusas inverosímiles para no acudir a sus citas, siempre vuelve a sus brazos, porque necesita sus besos, y sus caricias, esa pasión que el desborda por cada poro de su piel, ese deseo que sabe que siente por ella y que la hace sentir viva.

Pero cuando vuelve al hogar, todo ese desaparece y es y se siente la mujer más despreciable del universo.

_**Escala de colores.**_

Rojo por la pasión que le hace sentir. Rosa por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Verde por la envidia que nace en su interior cuando vuelve a casa. Blanco por la serenidad que siente a su lado. Gris por las noches sin ella. Negro por el futuro que no van a compartir.

Lleva un año inmerso en la relación más tormentosa de toda su vida, y no por los altibajos que pueda sufrir, sino porque la tormenta se despierta en su interior cada vez que está con ella olvida todo lo que la noche anterior solo en la cama del hotel ha pensado en hacer, porque día tras día se promete abandonar aquel sin sentido, pero cuando vuelve a verla, cuando su aroma embriaga sus sentidos manda todo al traste y solo desea tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pierde la cordura por completo, se comporta como un tonto enamorado pero es que ha descubierto que lo está que todo lo que le ella le hace sentir es eso que llaman amor y que es la primera vez en su vida que siente.

¡Y maldita sea su suerte! Porque no puede hacer nada para luchar contra lo que siente, porque ella hace de él todo lo que quiere.

_**Las palabras se las lleva el viento.**_

Aquella noche pueden pasarla juntos, porque Ron se ha llevado a los niños a la madriguera y ella ha concertado una reunión ficticia con su homónima francesa lo que la mantendrá fuera de casa un par de días, días que está dispuesta a compartir con el hombre a su lado.

- Tienes los pies fríos – protesta encaramándose sobre su pecho.

- Siempre están así. – apaga la luz de la habitación y se quedan iluminados solo por las velas que flotan alrededor de la cama.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – apoya la barbilla contra su pecho y enrosca una pierna entre las suyas.

- No – aparta la cara y cierra los ojos, quizás Morfeo se apiade pronto de él.

- Draco… - susurra besando su pecho - ¿Qué pasa? – se remueve incomodo y consigue zafarse de su abrazo, se sienta en la cama, y pronto ella avanza hasta él – Draco.

- No puedo más – confiesa al fin – Esto es una agonía, yo no soy así… no lo soy. No entiendo lo que has hecho conmigo, pero quiero volver a ser el de antes, quiero las riendas de mi vida. Devuélvemelas.

Se levanta y camina hasta la ventana de camino se para y saca un cigarrillo de sus pantalones, que enciende con la punta de su varita que luego lanza sobre sus ropas. Londres está como siempre tormentoso, pero las nubes se resisten a descargan sobre la ciudad. Como él que intenta controlar un llanto que puede que en esos momentos ella no merezca.

De rodillas en la cama _ella sabe y presiente que algo ha cambiado._

Se pone de pie y se acerca titubeante hacia él, que pronto siente su presencia tras su espalda, apura las últimas caladas del cigarrillo y lo apaga contra el alfeizar de la ventana, se da la vuelta y la envuelve entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento… - murmura sin levantar la cabeza.

Pero él no quiere oírla porque sabe que no servirá de nada que los dos son parte de una historia sin principio ni final, una relación que consume todas sus energías y que ninguno de los dos quiere terminar pese a que ambos saben que deben hacerlo.

_**El profeta publica.**_

La cafetería suele ser uno de los lugares más concurridos del ministerio, pero ella se asombra de lo llena que está esa mañana por eso le cuesta un poco más que de costumbre acercarse a la barra y encargar dos cafés para ella y Josie que ya la espera en la mesa, con el ejemplar del profeta sobre la mesa.

- Parece que regalen el café – dice dejando el maletín sobre la mesa.

- Ya – Josie está más taciturna y callada que otros días - ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

- ¿Decirte el que?

Josie da la vuelta al periódico y la taza que tiene en la mano se le resbala al suelo, se levanta y sale corriendo rumbo al ascensor. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, la que ha estado al tanto de toda esa aventura que se trae entre manos con Draco Malfoy toma el periódico en la mano y observa el titular que centellea en la portada.

**Multimillonario divorcio en la familia Malfoy. El primero es más de tres siglos.**

Draco Malfoy y su ahora ya ex esposa Nicole llegan por fin a un acuerdo con el que ponen fin a más de diez años de matrimonio. Scorpius Malfoy hijo de la pareja quedará al cargo de su padre.

_**Ultimas oportunidades. Primeras verdades**_

Abre la puerta del despacho ante la mirada estupefacta de la secretaria que ha intentado detenerla. Él tiene unos pergaminos en la mano y los deja sobre la mesa, con un movimiento de su mano la secretaria cierra la puerta y os deja solos.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? – pregunta

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida – dice sin ganas – Tengo mucho trabajo, así que si me disculpas.

- Te divorcias y¿no tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo? – aprieta las uñas contra la palma de su mano.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que consultar las decisiones que tomo?

- Pero…

- Nosotros no somos más que… - menea la cabeza – Vete, por favor. Tengo cosas por terminar.

- ¡No! – chilla – No puedes divorciarte.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta acercándose a ella – Nicole y yo jamás nos hemos querido, es lo mejor para Scorpius. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis cuentas.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? – aprieta los labios intentando mostrarse serena y tranquila.

- Si lo que quieres saber es que si voy a dejar lo que sea que quiera que tenemos, puedes estar tranquila – se acerca hacia una estantería y recoge varios tomos – Aún no he reunido las fuerzas suficientes para mandarlo todo a la mierda.

- No puedo dejar a Ron, ni a mi familia.

- Nunca te lo he pedido – se gira – Nunca te he pedido nada.

A Draco le duele la cabeza mucho, se masajea las sienes después de dejar los libros sobre la mesa, pero el dolor está instalado y no va a abandonarlo en todo el día, tiene una poción para el dolor que guarda en uno de los cajones rebusca entre ellos y cuando da con ella se la bebe de golpe.

Ella sigue allí de pie, frente a él con la mirada perdida y se toma unos minutos para observarla. Cuando tomo la decisión de romper su matrimonio no lo hizo por ella, ni por su esposa, ni si quiera por su hijo, lo hizo por él mismo, porque hace mucho tiempo que su corazón tiene dueño, y por alguna estúpida razón cree que estar con otra no reconoce lo que siente, por mucho que eso no sirva para nada.

- Draco… - se acerca hasta la silla donde se ha sentado y él tira de ella y la sienta sobre sus rodillas – Yo… yo te quiero.

Lo sé – musita contra su cuello – Lo se – repite para convencerse que es por esas cosas, por esas palabras por las que merecen la pena los dolores de cabeza, las noches sin dormir y los celos incontrolables cuando la sabe en brazos de esa sucia comadreja.

_**Cuando nada es lo que parece. **_

La habitación del hotel está vacía, patea una silla y se muerde el labio con fuerza porque se ha destrozado un dedo, fastidiada se quita los zapatos y se masajea los pies. Deshace el recogido en su pelo, y se despoja de la túnica y la chaqueta de su traje. Se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama y se queda dormida.

Unos besos en el cuello y unas manos desabrochando su camisa la despiertan.

- No me has esperado – protesta mientras une sus labios en un beso.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta empujándolo hacia el otro lado de la cama.

- En un reunión, intente avisarte, pero me fue imposible – se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

- Ya… - murmura terminando de quitarse la camisa.

-¿No me crees?

- No.

- ¿Y entonces que mierda haces aquí? – se levanta de golpe y la mira con desprecio.

- No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! – chilla al borde del llanto – Yo… yo… ¿Cómo voy a creerte? Esas fotos…

- ¿Fotos? – mira una revista abandonada sobre un sofá y se acerca a ella, se ve así mismo paseando junto a una mujer - ¿Qué tienen estás fotos?

- Estás con otra – protesta.

- ¿No te vas tú todas las noches a dormir a la cama de otro?

- Ron es mi marido – se exculpa.

- ¿Y yo? – se acerca y la agarra del codo con fuerza – Dime, Hermione ¿Qué demonios soy yo?

Hay algo en sus ojos que la asustan, porque el brillo que los ilumina no es el que siempre tienen cuando la miran, porque no hay amor, ni siquiera cariño.

Cuando observa el gesto de dolor en su rostro la suelta y camina hacia el baño, donde se enjuaga la cara y la nuca, mientras intenta calmar los nervios y las ganas de romperlo todo.

- Draco… - suspira¿Por qué no puede hacer nada? – Lo lamento, yo se que no tengo ningún derecho que…

- ¿Qué no tienes derecho? – se voltea – Tienes todos los derechos que se te antojen, eres mi dueña, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, y yo… y yo no haré nada para evitarlo.

- No, no digas eso.

- Es la verdad. Afróntala – pasa a su lado y camina hacia la cama donde se sienta, ella le sigue, y el aprovecha para meterla entre sus piernas y acariciarle la espalda - ¿Qué más da que proteste? _Si cada vez que vienes me convences, me abrazas y me hablas de los dos._ – Hermione enreda sus dedos en el cabello rubio y lo acaricia con tranquilidad.

Siente como él se aprieta más contra su cuerpo, como entierra el rostro en su abdomen y le siente temblar entre sus brazos, y sollozar, mordiéndose los labios para comerse sus lágrimas.

Y siente y presiente que _el equilibrio es imposible._

* * *

_Muchas seguramente pensareis que Draco no sería débil o no lloraría, pero yo soy de la ferviente creencia que Draco ha cambiado mucho tras la guerra, él lo ha perdido todo, y se encuentra ante una nueva vida para la que no está preparado, puede que siga teniendo dinero pero ya no posee poder, y mucho menos respeto o quizás el miedo que le tenían antaño, y por eso empieza a valorar otras cosas. Su amor por Hermione es puro y duro, realmente duro porque nunca ha sentido nada por el estilo, y eso le desquicia y se da cuenta de que la vida junto a ella cambia todos sus esquemas y no sabe como ponerle fin, porque realmente no quiere, no puede perder a Hermione. _

_Y después de está disertación. _

_Muchas gracias a_

**_Anne Rose Malfoy, Sra.Danvers, beautifly92, Pansy Greengrass, AnyT GrandChester.  
_**

_**KAORI()**; se que tengo varias historias a medias, pero yo tengo un pequeño problema y es que me guio por impulsos y para escribir necesito un impulso e inspiración para la historia, por eso si me mente me dice escribe esto, yo lo hago, si me obligo a algo no me sale nada bien, y eso no lo quiero. Por otra parte, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno pues lamento no haber publicado ayer por la noche este último capítulo como tenía previsto pero es que me surgieron una serie de imprevistos y solo pude escribir las dos primeras viñetas, menos mal que hoy en el curro no he hecho nada y he podido terminarlo. Recordaros que las frases que leaís en cursiva durante las viñetas son frases extraidas de la canción que da título a la historia.**_

**_Creo que no merece la pena retrasaros más el final de la historia, así que agradeciendo de todo corazón vuestro comentarios, me despido hasta la próxima. _**

****

**_Besis y gracias de todo corazón. Eve Potter(aquí) Malfoy como debería de ser. (Sigo sin tener los derechos sobre Harry Potter y todos los demás porque para mi desgracia soy toitos todos de JK)_**

_**

* * *

Un tercero en discordia.**_

Harry Potter no es solo el niño-que-vivió, el elegido o el salvador de l mundo mágico, es un mago poderoso, tímido en apariencia, risueño y divertido con los suyos, pero si algo caracteriza a Harry es que es amigo de sus amigos.

Por eso aquella tarde acude a la llamada de Ron. Y sentados en el porche trasero de la casa del pelirrojo compartiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla, observan a sus hijos corretear por el jardín.

- Creo que Hermione tiene un amante.

- ¿Qué? – chilla escupiendo toda la cerveza que acaba de llevarse a la boca.

- Hace meses que está rara, demasiado incluso hasta para ella. Siempre tiene una reunión que la hace llegar tarde, un viaje o un congreso fuera del país – da un trago a su cerveza – estoy convencido de que me engaña.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Ron! Estamos hablando de Hermione, nuestra Hermione, ella sería incapaz de tener un amante.

- El problema Harry, - suspira dejando la botella sobre la mesa - es que ya no es la misma Hermione.

Y él lo sabe también porque pese a vivir su propia vida, conoce a sus amigos como la palma de su mano, y tiene que darle la razón a su hermano del alma, porque ella ha cambiado, en este último año ha dejado de ser la Hermione atenta y considerada, la preocupada por todos, para estar casi siempre ausente, y cuando está con ellos se muestra fría y distante.

- Hermione te quiere, y lo sabes. Ella nunca te engañaría.

- No lo se, Harry. No lo se.

- Es ese proyecto de ley que la trae de cabeza, sabes lo terca que es, y es su proyecto más ambicioso.

- Supongo que tienes razón… ¡Rose, no tires del pelo a tu hermano!

Mientras lo observa separar a sus hijos, Harry piensa en que puede que sus palabras hayan conseguido calmar a su amigo, pero él ya no está tan tranquilo.

_**Hilos que mover y cortar.**_

****

Nunca le ha gustado demasiado la fama que ser el salvador del mundo mágico le ha traído pero en algunos casos ha sabido aprovecharse de ella, aunque se ha sentido siempre fuera de lugar al usar sus influencias, en está ocasión lo hace sin ningún tipo de remordimiento porque está en juego mucho más que unas entradas para la final del mundial de Quidditch o un pase para el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Habla con un antiguo compañero de la escuela, Lee Jordan cuya esposa trabaja en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, y le pide que con la mayor discreción posible se encargue de averiguar si el comportamiento de su amiga es extraño en el lugar de trabajo.

Frustrado descubre lo que ya sabía, que Hermione es la mejor en su trabajo y que es una de las que más horas pasa en su despacho trabajando. Por lo que la supuesta mentira que eran las reuniones a las que se queda casi todas las noches son verdad. Pero algo le dice que hay más.

Así que averigua quienes son los que más tratan con su amiga, en su mayoría son mujeres, y un par de magos que rondan ya los sesenta años. Solo hay un mago de la edad de Hermione trabajando en su departamento.

Pero eso es imposible.

_**Impossible is Nothing. **_

****

Hace tiempo que sabe que Draco Malfoy trabaja en el mismo departamento que su amiga, incluso han hablado de ello.

- Si te dice algo, si ese hurón llega a insinuar…

- Ron, por favor. Somos magos adultos – responde ella mientras termina de recoger los platos de la cena.

- Claro que lo somos, pero Malfoy sigue siendo un gilipollas – resopla Harry.

- Corazón de Bruja, habla maravillas de él – añade Ginny de manera casual.

- Esa revista es una mierda – masculla el pelirrojo.

- No decías lo mismo cuando os hicieron un reportaje a George y a ti – Hermione se sienta junto a su esposo.

- Eso es diferente.

- Ya… - su hermana rueda los ojos – Hermione es mayorcita, y supongo que sabrá defenderse de Malfoy. Y sino, podemos volver a practicar el Mocomurciélago.

Desde aquella conversación han transcurrido muchos meses, y el nombre de su otrora compañero de clases apenas ha surgido en sus conversaciones, por lo que Harry tiene que descartar a Malfoy como posible amante de Hermione.

Desafortunadamente la esposa de Lee averigua que Malfoy es el supervisor de Hermione en su proyecto de ley, y que por tanto es con él con el que pasa la mayoría de las noches en las que llega tarde a trabajar. También descubre, lo cual le aterroriza, que es con él con quien realiza la mayoría de esos viajes al extranjero.

¿Por qué Hermione no les ha dicho nada¿Por qué oculta que es con Draco Malfoy con quien trabaja codo a codo?

Quiere pensar que es por no preocuparles, porque Ron es un buen hombre pero pierde los nervios con facilidad, y es más que sobre protector con su esposa, por lo que es probable que si descubriera con quien debe trabajar ella, tratará de impedirlo de alguna manera. Y para Hermione aquel proyecto de ley es más que importante.

Aunque sabe, bueno cree, que Hermione no puede tener un amante y mucho menos que ese hombre sea Draco Malfoy, desempolva su vieja capa de invisibilidad con la que se envuelve una tarde que sabe que su amiga tiene una reunión y con toda la pericia que los años trabajando de auror le han dado se cuela en el despacho del rubio.

Las primeras dos horas solo aprecia que su relación es cordial, pero llevan casi un año trabajando juntos por lo que en cierta manera no le parece raro, aunque no deja de extrañarle que Malfoy se comporte así, sabe que su amiga es capaz de contenerse pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado del Slytherin.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta Malfoy haciendo crujir su cuello.

- Un poco – deja los pergaminos sobre la mesa y le observa - ¿Vamos a cenar a ese restaurante chino de Nothing Hill?

- Siempre vamos a ese – el énfasis en aquella palabra hace sonreír a Hermione – restaurante.

- No te he oído quejarte nunca – se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

- Eso es porque – el corazón de Harry se detiene cuando observa los pasos de Malfoy, que con tranquilidad pasmosa se acerca a su amiga por la espalda – está – no puede creerlo, él no está viendo aquello – cerca – tiene que ser un mal sueño – del – Hermione jamás engañaría a Ron – hotel – Malfoy termina de recorrer el cuello de su amiga con besos tranquilos y la voltea, en el instante en el que ve el brillo en los ojos de ella, lo sabe.

Hermione, su Hermione tiene un amante.

Un amante llamado Draco Malfoy.

_**Entre el bien y el mal. **_

Los siguientes días son una tortura para Harry, intenta buscar una explicación para lo que sus ojos han visto, pero se da cuenta de que solo hay una, por inverosímil que le parezca.

Las razones que llevan a su amiga a cometer tal acto de traición a su esposo e hijo, ni se las imagina, solo teme que el daño sea irreparable, y se debate entonces entre el bien y el mal. Hablar con Ron o guardar el secreto a Hermione. Está entre sus amigos, y es posible, casi seguro, que haga lo que haga uno de los dos salga herido.

Y surge entonces la duda de si para Hermione todo lo que está sucediendo es algo más, si es más que una simple aventura.

La respuesta la obtiene una mañana en los pasillos del ministerio, sale de la chimenea rumbo al ascensor para subir a su departamento pero se detiene cuando observa a Hermione a lo lejos, camina hasta ella pero se detiene cuando la figura de Draco Malfoy surge al lado de su amiga, ella le sonríe timidamente, y se queda con la vista fija en él mientras el desaparece.

Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa expresión anhelante. Son una clara respuesta.

_**Prevenir mejor que curar. **_

****

Jackie su secretaria deja todas las mañanas el Profeta sobre su mesa, esa mañana está bastante atareado así que prefiere dejar la lectura para después del almuerzo, sentado en su sillón toma el periodico entre sus manos, pero no avanza ni una sola pagina.

La noticia del divorcio de Malfoy le estalla en la cara, pocos sangre pura piden la anulación de su matrimonio porque rompería una de sus reglas y tradiciones más ancestrales pero él lo ha hecho, y solo puede haber una razón.

Esa semana evita a Ron más que ninguna otra, la culpa le embarga y consume por partes iguales, él sabe la verdad, pero se ve incapaz a decírsela, pero también sabe que si está frente a su amigo le será imposible mantener la mentira, por lo que por un tiempo decide apartarse de él. Lamentablemebte pronto comenzará a ser sospechoso.

Harry siempre ha sido de los que no le dan demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, sus impulsos siempre le llevan por el buen camino, por eso sabe que lo mejor en ese tipo de situaciones, es hacerles casos.

Aquella tarde Hermione está en una función escolar por lo que no tiene miedo a encontrársela en el departamento, toma el ascensor y de presenta en él.

Cuando la secretaria avisa a Draco de la persona que espera reunirse con él, sabe porque está allí.

- Adelante, Potter – se acerca hasta su mini bar - ¿Una copa?

- No – responde secamente.

- Bien – mira por la ventana.

- Tienes que dejar lo que quiere que sea que tienes con Hermione.

- Siempre tan directo – masculla dándose la vuelta – Pero tengo que decirte, que con mi vida privada hago lo que me da la gana.

- ¡Estás destrozando su matrimonio! – chilla – Eres un maldito cobarde, no se que demonios has hecho para que ella…

- ¿Se enamore de mi? – pregunta sonriendo de medio lado.

- Malfoy… - sisea - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Se que nunca has tenido sentimientos, por lo menos hacia los demás, pero por el amor de dios, te pido un poco de cordura. Tú siempre has despreciado a Hermione por su origen, y ahora… ¡Joder! Malfoy puedes follarte a la mujer que quieras¿Por qué Hermione? – se remueve inquieto por la habitación - ¿Es una venganza¿Quieres hacernos pagar algo a Ron y a mi?

- Afortunadamente para la humanidad, el mundo no gira en torno a ti, Potter – aprieta los puños con fuerza – Y la comadreja tiene solo lo que se merece.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Crees que si Hermione fuera feliz en su matrimonio hubiera venido a mí?

- Ellos se aman.

-Ya… - su mirada se estrecha.

- Déjala, Malfoy, por favor – suplica – Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor, no destroces su vida.

- ¿Y la mía? – grita sin poder contenerse más - ¿Qué pasa con mi vida¿Te has parado a pensar a caso en que yo también puedo sentir?

-Pero…

- Pero claro, soy Draco Malfoy, mortifago e hijo de mortifagos, y no tengo derecho a sentir, debería estar pudriéndome en Azkaban, o desparecer de la faz de la tierra, para que vosotros "los buenos" vivierais en vuestro mundo de color de rosa…

- Malfoy, yo…

- He intentado romper está relación tantas veces que ni las recuerdo – se sienta abatido en el sofá – Pero no puedo… no puedo perderla. Ella y mi hijo son lo único puro que tengo en mi vida, todo lo demás está corrompido.

Harry se queda sin palabras, porque de todas las excusas, de todas las palabras que espero escuchar de él, estás son las que jamás se le pasaron por la cabeza.

_**El amor es la razón.**_

****

La fugaz conversación con Potter, pone su mundo un poco más patas arriba de lo que ya estaba, por lo que termina de hundirse por completo. Necesita más de lo que tiene, y nunca lo tendrá. Quiere renunciar a lo que tiene, pero no puede. Se desespera, se desquicia, pierde los nervios cada vez con más facilidad, y se derrumba una y otra vez.

Esa noche ella está fuera, con su familia, lejos del calor de la habitación del hotel donde Draco va a pasar la noche completamente solo, porque quizás entre las sabanas que comparten pueda encontrar la paz que su alma y corazón necesitan. No la encuentra, ni siquiera el descanso que tanta falta le hace, tumbado sobre la cama, mirando al techo intenta buscar una razón, solo una para romper su relación, para aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Es tan simple que quiere llorar y reír a la vez.

Draco jamás había amado hasta que Hermione Granger volvió a cruzarse en su camino, por eso nunca ha sabido lo que se sentía, y mucho menos como se debía actuar, por lo que en esos meses se ha sentido completamente perdido, y sobre todo a su merced, pero aquella noche recuerda una conversación que mantiene con su madre, cuando apenas tiene siete años.

- Mamá¿tú quieres a papá?

- Claro, cariño.

- ¿Y papá a ti?

- Por supuesto que sí – Draco se sienta junto a ella – Tú padre y yo nos amamos.

- Mamá¿Qué es el amor? – Narcissa sonríe ante la ingenua pregunta de su hijo, acaricia su precioso cabello rubio y le habla con voz dulce tranquila - El amor es algo que nace de aquí – lleva la mano al pecho de su hijo – es el sentimiento más puro que una persona puede sentir. Es el calor que te hace sentir una persona cuando está a tu lado, es despertarse todas las mañanas junto a esa persona y sonreír y agradecerle a Merlín poder hacerlo, es poder pasar una tarde lluviosa entre sus brazos, es saber que no hay nada más delicioso que sus besos, ni nada más tierno que sus cariciasm ni más dulce que sus palabras susurradas al oído – besa su mejilla – Draco, el amor es lo que nos hace más grande que la vida.

Y saber que ama de esa manera que su madre le dijo una vez, y no puede demostrarlo, que no puede gritar al mundo lo que siente, le da las fuerzas que necesita.

_**La noche antes. **_

****

Mañana es su gran día, presentará por fin el proyecto de ley ante los senadores, y las cortes en pleno extraordinario la debatirían para saber si se aprueba o desestima. Todo está perfectamente hilado, su discurso, las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que puedan surgir, desde hace semanas su trabajo está terminado. Pero la tarde anterior, la pasa encerrada en su despacho debatiéndose entre regresar al hogar junto a su familia, o pasar la noche con él.

La lechuza alza el vuelo al atardecer, cuando naranjas y rojos se mezclan con el azul grisáceo del cielo londinense. Coge su chaqueta y camina hasta su despacho, está escondido tras una montaña de papeles y pergaminos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos pasar la noche juntos?

- Pero… mañana…

- Lo sé, pero lo necesito. Por favor.

Aparca el resto del trabajo y se desaparecen fuertemente abrazados, pero esa noche Draco no la lleva al hotel, sino que se aparece en su propia habitación.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi casa.

- ¡Draco! Alguien podría...

- No hay nadie, Scorpius está visitando a su madre, y los elfos no se aparecerán si no los llamo – coge su rostro entre las manos – quiero hacerte el amor en mi cama, por favor.

_**Razones para romper una relación. **_

****

Los labios resecos que se humedecen con sus besos. Las manos pequeñas que acarician su pecho. La piel de tacto suave. Los dedos largos que se enredan en su cabello.

Los besos pequeños y ruidosos en su cuello. La sonrisa traviesa cuando desciende por su pecho.

La sensación de poder que tiene cuando la tiende sobre la cama. La expresión tranquila y segura que se forma en su rostro cuando la desviste con calma.

Los suspiros que escapan de sus labios cuando desliza un dedo por sus costados. La respiración que se acelera a medida que la fuerza de sus besos aumenta.

La desesperación que surge en él cuando la necesidad urge más que los ritmos que se había marcado. El dolor que siente en el pecho cuando sus cuerpos, por fin desnudos se acarician y amoldan tan perfectamente.

La rabia que deposita en sus besos. La fuerza con la que entra en ella. Las uñas que se clavan en sus hombros con más ganas que nunca.

Los dientes que marcan su hombro. Los embistes rudos y rápidos.

La pasión desbordante.

La lujuria.

El deseo.

Los últimos movimientos con los que ambos alcanzan el climax.

El amor.

El amor en sus ojos.

El amor en sus besos.

El amor en sus caricias.

El amor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

El amor entre ambos, que les une y les separa.

_**Despedida sobre la almohada. **_

****

Los primeros rayos de luz acarician su espalda desnuda y el calor la saca de uno de los sueños más tranquilos y reparadores que ha tenido en muchos meses.

Desliza las manos en busca de un cuerpo al que aferrarse, sobre el que descansar esos últimos minutos antes de salir de la cama, pero las sabanas están desiertas. Abre los ojos confundida y descubre una nota sobre la cama.

- Buenos días bella durmiente, he tenido que irme porque tengo una reunión a primera hora fuera del país. La suerte que desees y necesitas para la presentación ante las Cortes sabes que ya la tienes. Te quiero – lee en voz alta para luego guardar la nota entre sus cosas, se viste y desaparece rumbo a casa

Ron la espera con un desayuno copioso sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Buenos días cariño – besa su mejilla – te he preparado el desayuno – ella laza una ceja – está bien mi madre lo ha hecho, pero yo he puesto la mesa.

- Gracias.

- Vete a darte una ducha, ponte ese traje negro nuevo y desayunemos.

- De acuerdo – sonríe y deja el bolso y el portafolio sobre una de las sillas.

- ¿Tienes tú las llaves del coche? – le pregunta asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sí, están en el bolso.

Rebusca en el interior y encuentra de casi todo, menos las llaves del coche, incluso un trozo de pergamino saliendo del libro que Hermione siempre lleva con ella.

_**La curiosidad mató al gato. **_

****

Mueren su alma y corazón. Mueren sus sentimientos y esperanzas. Muere la vida tal y como la conocía hasta ahora.

Sus sospechas se confirman por fin, y el mundo se cae en pequeños trozitos que jamás será capaz de recoger. Aprieta la nota con fuerza entre sus manos y sale rumbo a la habitación, cuando entra ella está cubierta por esa toalla rosa minúscula, que deja ver sus hermosas piernas, el pelo mojado cae sobre sus hombros.

Entierra entonces el dolor lo más hondo que puede, porque la ama, la ama más que nunca, porque no puede dejar de hacerlo, nunca lo hará porque ella es la mujer de su vida, y porque puede que tenga un amante, pero es a casa donde vuelve siempre.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta mirándolo

- No – esconde la nota en un de los bolsillos de su pantalón – solo que antes no te he podido dar un beso de buenos días – la abraza con fuerza, para demostrarse a si mismo que ella está allí, que es suya, y no de ese con el que ha pasado la noche. Y la besa matando el dolor, escondiendo las lágrimas.

_**Los derechos de los no mágicos. **_

****

Harry ha conseguido, con esos favores que el mundo mágico le debe, que él y Ron puedan asistir a la presentación de Hermione, y están allí en un lateral, sonriéndola y levantando el pulgar para darle ánimos.

Ella está hecha un flan, las manos le tiemblan, y las piernas apenas le sostienen, y pese a que se siente arropada por su marido y por su mejor amigo, pese a que Josie está a su lado. Siente que algo le falta.

Escondido en la última fila, la observa retorcer esa dichosa pelota roja antiestrés, estrujándola con fuerza, alza la mirada y sabe que le está buscando pero hoy no va a mostrarse, tiene que hacerlo ella sola, salir adelante, seguir con su vida.

Como él ha decido hacer.

Se acerca hasta el atril desde donde los senadores hablan a sus homónimos, carraspea ligeramente y comienza a hablar.

- Hace años uno de los brujos más importantes para nuestra comunidad dijo, "Convivir para sobrevivir, no es el fin de nuestra raza. Convivir para vivir es el fin último". Por eso señoras y señores estamos hoy aquí, para debatir una ley que permita a los seres no mágicos, a quienes no disponen del don que todos nosotros compartimos, vivir una vida digna, como la que todo ser vivo ha de tener.

La observa hablar sin mirar el discurso, que él también se sabe de memoria, porque lo han ensayado cientos de veces. Recuerda aquella vez en que ella se pasea desnuda por la habitación del hotel, relatando las virtudes del proyecto que hoy presenta ante las cortes. La energía de su discurso, la fuerza de sus palabras envuelven a los presentes, y no le sorprende porque es fiel a cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca. Siempre fiel a su palabra, incluso a la que dio el día que se caso.

Suspira resignado, y la observa una última vez antes de salir del auditorio.

_**Confía en mí. **_

****

La celebración es por todo lo alto, todo su departamento la recibe entre vítores y coros de "Hermione es la mejor", sonríe ya agotada de tanto hacerlo. Se siente eufórica no solo por haber conseguido que su ley se aprobara, o por ser la bruja más joven en promover una ley en la constitución mágica, sino porque sabe todo el bien que esa ley hará.

Sale a comer con su marido y sus amigos, es un almuerzo algo corto, pero prometen realizar una celebración por todo lo alto aquel fin de semana con el resto de la familia. Regresa entonces a recoger algunos documentos, le dice a Ron, pero lo hace porque necesita verlo, y celebrar entre sus brazos.

Camina primero a su despacho para dejar sus cosas, lanza el abrigo sobre el sofá pero se detiene cuando sobre la mesa ve una caja de cristal, y una nota. Algo en su interior se resquebraja por completo.

Corre hacia el despacho junto al ascensor, abre la puerta sin llamar y el mundo gira más deprisa que nunca.

No hay nada, absolutamente nada. Ni libros en las estanterías, ni las fotos de su hijo sobre su mesa, ni esa pluma que ella le regaló las ultimas Navidades.

- ¿Don… donde está? – consigue preguntarle a su secretaria.

- El señor Malfoy ha aceptado el puesto que el ministerio de Francia le ha ofrecido. La verdad es que ha sido toda una sorpresa porque llevan meses proponiéndoselo pero el siempre lo había rechazado, pero ayer mismo me informó que se iba está misma mañana.

Recorre el camino de vuelta a su despacho completamente ida, sin pedir perdón cuando tropieza con un compañero al que tira el café por encima, sin ver a Milles que la llama desde su despacho, entra en el propio observa de nuevo la caja sobre su mesa.

Chilla, grita y llora. Azota todos los libros de las estanterías, rompe marcos de fotos, premios de la facultad, arroja los tinteros contra las paredes y cae por fin de rodillas al suelo, con las manos el cara, y las lágrimas escurriendo entre sus dedos.

- Hermione… - susurra Harry entrando en el despacho – Hermione – se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza con fuerza.

- Se ha ido… se ha ido… - repite una y otra vez sin impórtale que sea Harry el que este a su lado, sin impórtale nada más que el horrible y profundo vacío que Draco ha dejado en su corazón.

- Ha hecho… lo correcto – le susurra. Ella alza la vista y le mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Se ha ido… - repite para poder creérselo – Draco se ha ido.

Llora entre los brazos de su mejor amigo por más de una hora, mientras él intenta hacerla entrar en razón, no la cuestiona, no la interroga, lo único que hace es darle mil y un razones por las que lo que Draco ha hecho es lo mejor para todos.

Pero para ella no son suficientes, no son lo bastante fuertes como para renunciar a todo lo que su corazón pide y necesita. Por eso le suplica que la deje sola, que necesita pensar y tranquilizarse antes de volver a casa.

Se acurruca en el sofá mirando hacia la mesa, donde siguen intactas la caja y la carta. Sabe que son una despedida, por eso no se acerca a ellas porque eso lo haría más real, si las tiene entre sus manos, será como si aceptará la decisión que Draco ha tomado.

Josie entre poco después y la mira con tristeza, porque sabe lo que el despacho destrozado significa.

- Se ha ido – le dice sin mirarla – Sin más, ha cogido sus cosas y…

- Lo sé – su amiga mira hacia la mesa.

- Son suyos – explica - ¿Puedes leerla?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, por favor… yo… yo no tengo fuerzas.

Coge el delicado pergamino entre sus dedos, rompe el sello lacrado con el emblema de los Malfoy y lee en voz alta.

¿_Nunca has soñado en poder gritar_ que amas a una persona? Yo nunca lo había hecho hasta que te conocí.

¿No te enfurece no poder hacerlo? A mi me carcome el alma.

¿No tienes miedo a no poder seguir adelante? Yo si, y _es horrible el miedo incontenible._

_Siento que no voy, que el equilibrio es imposible._ Que nunca podré hilar tu vida con la mía, y me estoy muriendo.

_Confía en mí._

Tienes la vida que deseas, la que mereces. Y yo no soy parte de ella.

_**La rosa eterna. **_

****

Josie derrama un par de lágrimas sobre el pergamino antes de tendérselo a Hermione que lo aprieta contra su pecho sin poder si quiera leerlo. Mira la caja con reticencia.

- ¿Sabes lo que es? – pregunta Josie.

- Una rosa.

- No Hermione. No es una rosa – coje la caja y saca la flor de su interior la suelta, se queda flotando en el aire, con sus petalos brillantemente rojos, y el tallo sin una sola espina – Es la rosa eterna – su amiga la mira expectante – Realizar este conjuro necesita de mucha magia además de una poción que ha de hervirse en la propia sangre. La rosa que tienes ante ti, es la primera rosa de la temporada, solo está sirve para lanzarle el encantamiento, y vale más de mil galeones, miles de brujos quieren conseguirla – explica.

- Puede guardarse su dinero – replica – yo le necesito a él… no ha…

- Te ha dado su amor¿Qué más quieres? – pregunta – te lo ha dado todo.

- Pero…

- Hermione la rosa eterna no se marchita hasta que el amor de quien la regala muere.

_**El equilibrio es imposible.**_

Corre por el pasillo del departamento rumbo a su despacho, no puede creer que haya olvidado la varita de su hija sobre el escritorio, pero la tarde anterior cuando había ido a comprarla quiso estudiarla con detenimiento, y se la llevo al trabajo.

Entra por la puerta del jefe del departamento, puesto que alcanza un par de años antes debido a su gran talento y a su incesante trabajo, toma la varita y la guarda en el bolso. A mitad de camino de vuelta hacia la puerta se detiene.

No puede evitarlo, tiene que hacerlo. Aparta varios pesado tomos de una de sus estanterías, y deshace un conjuro que oculta una pequeña caja fuerte, toma la rueda entre sus manos, y gira, cinco a la derecha, seis a la izquierda, ocho derecha, cero izquierda.

Abre la puerta, con cuidado desliza la tela gris, con estelas azules y doradas. Como el firmamento. Respira aliviada.

La rosa brilla del mismo modo que hace seis años.

El tren silba por última vez, y ella anuda con fuerza la corbata de la mayor de su hijas, Rose besa su mejilla antes de salir corriendo y arrastrar a Albus rumbo al tren que les llevará a su primer año a Hogwarts.

- Albus tiene miedo de ir a Slytherin – Harry se apoya en la columna junto a ella.

- Claro, si Ron y tú no os pasarais el día hablando de lo rastreros que eran nuestros compañeros.

- Como si fuera mentira – ella menea la cabeza y gira el rostro.

El mundo se detiene en ese preciso instante. A lo lejos despidiéndose de su hijo está él, igual que siempre, como si esos años no hubieran transcurrido, como si la noche anterior hubieran compartido la cama del hotel.

Harry a su lado la ve palidecer y coge su mano, para apretarla con fuerza, para demostrarle que pese a todo no está sola, y que lo sucedido años atrás es el pasado, que lo correcto es estar donde está.

Él la ha visto mucho antes, mirándola a lo lejos, escondido de ojos indiscretos que pudieran darse cuenta, y ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que su corazón a latido desbocado por la necesidad de correr hacia ella, pero se mantiene en el lugar, con la expresión taciturna que le acompaña desde hace años.

Voltea el rostro solo un segundo, pecando de debilidad, pero es que necesita tanto que sus miradas vuelvan a conectar por un instante.

Y cuando lo hacen, se dan cuenta de la dura y dolorosa realidad.

_El equilibrio es imposible. _

* * *

_A ciencia cierta no se que os habrá parecido este final, supongo que habrá quienes no entiendan porque lo dejo ahí, porque sus vidas discurren por caminos distintos, pero es que soy de la firme creencia que Hermione no podría dejar a Ron por mucho que quisiera, ellos se siguen amando, pese a Draco. Pese a que es por Draco por quien su corazón late más aprisa, pero es que no veo a Hermione, nuestra Hermione Granger rompiendo con todo sin una buena razón, por mucho que esa razón se llame Draco Malfoy. Porque no solo deja un marido, rompería con todo, con sus hijos, con sus amigos¿quién iba a comprender una relación entre ambos después de lo acontecido en el pasado? Es duro, y triste pero a veces la vida es así de gris. _

Disertaciones a aparte reconozco que tengo un lado más rosa para está historia, porque siempre me surgen dudas de que hacer o no con los finales, y puede que en un futuro (lejano, por el momento) escriba ese final alternativo, todo se andará.

Muchas gracias a quienes habeis tenido unos minutos para premiarme con uno de vuestro comentarios.

galletaa, Pansy Greengrass, SBM-AnGIE, lara evans, Marine-Granger-NOA, Sra.Danvers, beautifly92, katty watson, Anne Rose Malfoy, AnyT Grandchester, karyta34

Una última cosa, si de verdad teneis tiempo y ganas, poneros El equilibrio es imposible como banda sonora para la historia, lo entenderis quizás mejor.

Ahora ya sí, me despido hasta la próxima, Merlín vaya a saber cuando.

Besis y gracias.


End file.
